Is This Fate?
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: sakura's torn between her family and the love of her life. when someone new comes in it changes her choice entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm writing another story. I bet you're all like, WHAT THE JEEZBES, FINISH YOUR OTHER ONES. Well I don't have any ideas for my other ones yet so I'm gonna make this chappy short -_-!**

**Oh! You guys get to vote who my main character goes with. Who's the main character you ask, Sakura of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto.

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_A pink haired girl, that's fifteen years old, was running around laughing with her little brother. Her name is Sakura. She was the real daughter of the Ninth Vongola boss. Her little brother was adopted._

That was ten years ago.

Now Sakura is 25 years old and is fully trained to be the Tenth Vongola boss, but instead she chose not to because she doesn't like hurting people, just like Tsuna. Sakura hair reached all the way to her waist and was loosely braided. Instead of wearing girly happy clothes, she wore a black shirt that hangs on her shoulders and black baggy Capri's.

Sakura was walking around in the halls of the Varia HQ. No one had seem her yet and she was thinking that they had bad security. Sakura kept walking around until she found this big ass door that was super…yeah you know what I mean, Right?

Well anyway, Sakura opened the door as quietly as she could and she peeked in, like they do in the show where someone opens the door and their like slides in, yeah like that. She saw that the top people from Varia were there doing something totally retarted. She saw Xanxus.

She rushed over to him and hugged him without making a sound.

"VOI! Where did that wind come from," asked Sqaulo.

"KYA!"

They all heard a yell and turned to the direction where they heard it. What they saw shocked them the most, their boss, Xanxus, was being glomped by this strange woman with pink hair.

"VOI! Who do you think you are?" yelled Squalo as he pointed his sword at her.

Sakura turned so that he could only see half of her face, then she turned back to Xanxus, "Wah! You didn't tell them about me?"

"Ah gomen." Xanxus replied trying to calm the girl down.

"KYA! You're still so cute Xanxus-chan!"

They were all shocked as the girl glomped their boss again, but they were really surprised that he didn't hurt her.

"Onee-chan you're embarrassing me." Xanxus whispered to Sakura quietly.

"WAH! I missed you so much otouto-chan."

"Nee-chan be quiet I don't want them to know."

Sakura had a scary grin on her face that Xanxus was very afraid of, Sakura turned around smiling at all the people in the room, "Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura, Xanxus-chan's onee-san. Nice to meet you all."

They were all shocked to say the least, they didn't know that the Ninth had a daughter and they for sure didn't know that Xanxus had any siblings.

Before anyone could say anything Sakura grabbed Xanxus's had, "You have to show me around now Xanxus-chan!"

"Hai one-chan."

As they were walking Xanxus finally asked the question that was in his head the whole time he showed her around, "Nee-chan how did you get in?"

"Oh! That's I just walked through the front door, no one was there anyway."

Xanxus was seething he was going to hurt someone later.

"You know Xanxus-chan, this place has pretty bad security."

"Aa."

"Bleh, don't talk to me like that mister."

"Hai hai."

"Oh! Otou-san misses you and wants you to visit." Sakura smiled at him.

"Sure Sakura onee-chan."

"Yay!" sakura grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the exit, "Let's go now."

Xanxus kept trying to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. He finally stopped struggling when they were in front of the Vongola private helicopter.

"Is this how you got here one-chan."

"Yep! I asked tou-chan if I could use it."

With that they stepped onto the helicopter and after Sakura got it started they flew to the Vongola HQ. When they got there every servant/worker was there in front of the door and when they stepped out of the helicopter they all bowed.

"There's no need for that. Please get back to work." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"You're still too nice one-chan."

"Well, I don't like people getting hurt."

"I know."

They walked to Timoteo's office and when they were in front of his office door Sakura heard people talking in there. Signaling Xanxus to be quiet, they waited and listened to see who was in the room with the Ninth.

They heard Reborn's voice and Sakura slammed the door opened, not caring if they were having a conversation. She ran to Reborn and hugged him, "I missed you Reborn onii-chan."

"Oh Sakura. It's good to see you again."

Sakura looked around the room to see who else was there and she saw Bianchi. Sakura ran and glomped Bianchi, "Bianchi onee-chan, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Sakura."

They started chatting, but stopped when they heard a soft cough, Timoteo coughed trying to get their attention.

"Oh! Gomenasai otou-san." Sakura bowed to her father.

"Sakura-chan, why'd did you come here while I was talking to Reborn-san?"

Sakura looked down and found her feet very interesting all of a sudden, "Well, you said you missed Xanxus-chan and you know I miss him too, so..I..you know..went to get him." Sakura said the last part very quietly.

"Really now?"

Sakura left the room and when she came back in she was dragging Xanxus into the room, "See! See!"

"I see Sakura-chan, thank you for bringing him here."

"You're welcome tou-san."

* * *

**Well this is the end of the first chapter; I hoped that you all like the story. I'll try to update some of my other stories and this story too in the next two weeks cuz I got winter break.**

**BLEH! It's shorter than last year though. **

**Well please review and continue reading my stories. I put up a poll to on my profile.**

**Ja Ne, I want CAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2:they Meet!

**Hey there! This is my next chapter for Is This Fate? Well I hope you all enjoy and please vote for who Sakura will be with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan can you and Xanxus wait for me in the living room? I have to finish talking to Reborn-san."

"Alright! Come on Xanxus-chan." Sakura dragged Xanxus out of the room and when they knew they were out of hearing distance they started talking again.

"Reborn-san I want to ask you a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Can you be Iemitsu's son's tutor? I wish for him to be the Tenth Vongola boss."

"I'll do it, anything for you Ninth."

"Thank you Reborn-san, his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"So I'll be traveling to Japan?"

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my children."

With that the Ninth walked to the living room seeing Sakura and Xanxus not in the room. He walked out and asked a maid where they were.

"Sakura-sama and Xanxus-sama went out to the gardens." The maid bowed.

"Arigato, please get back to work."

The maid bowed and went back to work when Timoteo walked away.

The Ninth found Sakura and Xanxus on the playground in the garden. It seems that they were talking about something, but when they saw him come over they stopped talking.

"What did you need to talk to us about tou-chan?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I need to find a successor because they say I'm getting old."

"Really, but you're so youthful."

Timoteo laughed.

"So who are you going to choose?"

"Maybe one of you two and some other people."

"But tou-chan I don't want to hurt people."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but if you don't want to it's okay."

"Arigato tou-chan."

"Xanxus I need to talk to you privately."

"Hai."

Sakura watched as they walked away wondering what they were talking about, but when they got out of her sights she went back into the manor and went to her room.

She didn't notice that Xanxus and Timoteo were fighting and Xanxus won taking the Ninth back to the Varia HQ.

_Five Weeks Later_

Sakura finally noticed that the Ninth wasn't the real Ninth.

"What have you done with my dad!"

"Kekekeke it seems that you have found out."

It has been a few weeks and Sakura knew that Varia and Tsuna's family were fighting for who was going to be the Tenth Vongola boss. Sakura left the house, took the private jet, and went to Japan.

When she got there she took the fastest car that the Vongola had in Japan and when she got it she raced all the way to where she knew Reborn would be, the Sawada household.

When she got to the Sawada Household she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. When the door opened she saw Tsuna's mom, Nana.

"Hello there how can I help you?"

"Ano I'm a friend of Reborn-san and I need to talk to him. Is he here right now?"

"Oh Reborn-chan's not here, but you can wait inside for him to come home."

"Arigato." Sakura walked inside following Nana. While they were walking Sakura looked around the house, "You have a lovely home."

"Oh thank you dear. Oh dear how rude, I'm Nana Sawada." She turned around and took Sakura's hand.

"Sakura."

"Such a pretty name!"

"Arigato Sawada-san."

They finally got to the living room and sleeping on the floor was Iemitsu. Sakura sweat drooped.

'_Same as always.'_

"Sorry about the mess."

Sakura knew she was talking about Iemitsu and giggled.

"So what do you want Reborn-chan for?"

"OH that's confidential, gomenasai."

"Oh it's alright dear."

Bianchi walked into the living room, "Mama who's here?" she saw Sakura and she knew something was wrong.

"AH! Bianchi-chan! I didn't know you were here."

"Oh hello there Sakura-chan. When did you get here?"

"Just now."

Nana went into the kitchen to go make some snacks for everyone.

"Is something wrong over in Italy?"

"Hai, that's what I came here to tell Reborn. I didn't know Iemitsu was here, so I should probably tell him too."

"That might be a good idea."

Nana came back with a tray of sweets and tea, "Is anyone hungry?"

"Oh thank you Sawada-san."

"You're welcome. Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Hai…"

Sakura walked over to Iemitsu and kicked his side, waking him up.

"What? Who?"

"Iemitsu, wake up! I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, Sakura-sama. What is it you need?"

"I need to tell you something very important and I want you to stay awake until Reborn-san comes back."

"Alright, I just have one question."

"What would that be?"

"When did you get here?"

"Just now by the way."

"Okay."

With that Iemitsu stood up and walked to the kitchen to be with his precious Nana.

After two hours Reborn and Tsuna finally came home, with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Tsu-kun," she looked at Reborn with a smile, "You have a visitor Reborn-chan."

"Really who is it?"

"She's a very nice person."

They all walked into the living room and saw a pink haired girl who liked about the same age as they were. She was a wearing green tank top and white Capri's.

"Ah Sakura-sama it's nice to see you again."

"Oh! Reborn-chan's back Bianchi onee-chan!"

Bianchi came into the room with goggles on since she knew Gokudera was going to come.

"Ah! Bianchi-san!" Tsuna yelled out, afraid that she cooked something.

"Who is this person Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Well this person is Vongola The Ninth's daughter."

"WHAT?" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled/asked.

"Well nice to meet you." Yamamoto shook her hand, "I'm.."

Sakura answered before he could finish, "You're Yamamoto Takashi." She looked over to Gokudera, "And you are Gokudera Hayato."

"Oi! How do you know our names?"

"Well tou-chan told me about you guys." Sakura said with a said expression on her face when she said 'tou-chan.'

"What happened to the Ninth Sakura-sama?" Reborn and Iemitsu asked at the same time.

"Well it seems that the one that's at the base isn't really the real Ninth. It seems that he has been kidnapped." Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears, "And I can't find him anywhere!"

Bianchi sat next to Sakura and started to calm her down, Gokudera was shocked. He never saw his sister be nice to anybody.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. We'll find him for you. Right Reborn?"

"Aa, but I have to stay here and help train Tsuna for the Vongola ring Battle." Reborn looked at Iemitsu who had a grave expression on his face, "I trust that you will go investigate and find out what happened to the Ninth."

"Of course. I should leave right away." He said the last part to himself, "Basil I need you to stay here and help train Tsuna."

"Hai Master."

"Well I'll be going. Tsuna," Tsuna looked up at his dad, "Tell your mom that I'll come home soon."

Tsuna nodded. Sakura stood up at the same time as Iemitsu, "I should be going as well; I have to go see aniki."

"Sakura-sama," Sakura looked at Reborn, "I hope that your brother isn't the one behind this."

Sakura looked away, so no one could see her face, "I hope so too."

When Sakura and Iemitsu left, Tsuna started talking to Reborn asking him questions, a lot of them.

"Reborn! What will happen now that the Ninth is gone?"

"I don't know Tsuna. We just have to wait and see what happens."

Tsuna looked away remembering the picture Reborn showed him of the Ninth.

"Oi! Reborn-san!" Reborn looked at Gokudera, "Who's her big brother?"

Reborn looked down. He knew he had to tell them sometime, but he didn't expect to tell them now. He decided to tell them anyways, "Her older brother is Xanxus."

* * *

**DUN Dun Dun….**

**I wonder what their reactions will be like, well you have to wait.**

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**I want to know if you want Sakura to be Xanxus's little sister or older sister. It doesn't matter to me because I just want all of your opinions.**

**Well Bye-bi!**


	3. Chapter 3:Plans Ruined?

**HI! This is the next episode of Is This Fate? So far only one person has voted if Sakura should be the little sisiter or the older sister; thank you Tsuki Ookami10 for voting.**

**Results for age**

**Younger: 1 older: 0**

**Results for pairing**

**Byakura: 3**

**Xanxus: 2**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Squalo: 1**

**Belphagor: 1**

**Hibari: 1**

**Other: 1**

**Dino: 0**

**Mukuro: 0**

**I was a little surprised that Byakuran got a lot of votes. Please keep voting. Voting will end soon, maybe. I also added new people so please choose from those if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_When Sakura and Iemitsu left, Tsuna started talking to Reborn asking him questions, a lot of them._

_"Reborn! What will happen now that the Ninth is gone?"_

_"I don't know Tsuna. We just have to wait and see what happens."_

_Tsuna looked away remembering the picture Reborn showed him of the Ninth._

_"Oi! Reborn-san!" Reborn looked at Gokudera, "Who's her big brother?"_

_Reborn looked down. He knew he had to tell them sometime, but he didn't expect to tell them now. He decided to tell them anyways, "Her older __brother__ is Xanxus."_

_End recap

* * *

_

"What!" all of them yelled except Reborn.

"Sakura-sama is the Ninth's daughter and Xanxus is the Ninth's son, so they're related."

"I didn't know that Xanxus was his son! What am I going to do now!" Tsuna yelled panicking like always.

"You keep training. Sakura-sama will find the Ninth and she'll do something that will benefit us."

"What would that be Reborn?"

"I don't know, but she'll do something. She cares a lot about her brother."

"Now how am I going to win? I don't want to hurt someone's brother."

"Well you might have to if you want to become the Tenth Vongola Boss."

"I already told you that I don't want to be involved with the Mafia. Besides I don't even know who some of my Guardians are."

"You'll find out when it's time."

_With Sakura, at the Varia HQ in Japan_

Sakura barged into the Varia base making sure people knew she was here. When she walked in guards were coming at her from every direction. When they started attacking she defended herself and when she was done, the floor was covered with injured bodies.

She walked around trying to find Xanxus and beat up anyone who got in her way.

_With Xanxus and the top Varia people_

An officer from Levi's group appeared in front of Levi injured, but not severely, "Levi taichou!"

"What is it?"

"There is an intruder and the person is very strong. The person took out all of the front guards and is coming here as we speak."

Levi turned to Xanxus, "Boss! What should we do?"

Xanxus looked at the officer, which froze from the cold gaze, "How many people did you say were attacking the base?"

"There is only one sir."

"You all can't take out one single person!"

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a very loud yell. The yell could rival Squalo.

"XANXUS-ANIKI!"

Xanxus stopped dead cold hearing the voice of his little sister, "Shit."

Right when he said that one word, the door slammed open by a short pink haired girl.

Sakura looked around and found Xanxus staring straight at her with wide eyes. She stomped over to, but was stopped by Levi. Before he could say anything though, Sakura grabbed his arm and threw him a few yards away. She turned to look at him and yelled, "Don't get in my way or I'll do worse."

Levi didn't say a word after that because he was scared to death. Never mess with an angered Sakura.

When Sakura finally made it over to Xanxus, she grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Everybody was shocked that Sakura would do something like that.

"Where's tou-chan Xanxus?" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Please calm down Sakura."

"You tell me to be calm when tou-chan is missing." Sakura was quiet for a minute, "You took him didn't you?"

Xanxus was quiet, "Answer me Xanxus! Where's tou-chan?"

Xanxus stayed quiet and Sakura finally let him go, she looked around the room with calculating eyes and they stopped on the Mosca. Sakura started walking over to it, "I never saw this here before." Sakura muttered to herself.

'_Shit!'_ thought Xanxus panicking that his little sister found out, but stayed quiet not wanting her to know that the Ninth is inside.

Sakura stared at Gola Mosca for a while and then she remembered where she saw this before. It was one of those machines that uses a certain persons flame to be powered. Sakura thought hard about which person it was supposed to be and then she finally remembered, they had to use the Dying Will Flame of someone strong. Sakura's eyes widened figuring out who they used to power it up.

She thrust both of her hands into its stomach area and started to pull apart the metal to see what was inside. When the metal fully separated the ninth fell out.

Sakura was shocked that he fell out, but she was more shocked that Xanxus would actually use the Ninth to power this monstrosity.

Sakura turned around with the ninth in her arms, "How could you do this to tou-chan Xanxus-aniki?" Tears were falling out of her eyes now and before Xanxus could say anything Sakura ran out of the base and all the way to the hospital to make sure that the Ninth was okay.

Xanxus fell back in his chair. Now his sister didn't trust him anymore _and _he didn't have a Cloud guardian to fight in the Vongola Ring Battles.

"What do we do now Boss?" Levi asked being the pin head like always.

Xanxus stayed quiet trying to figure out what to do. After waiting and the much needed silence Xanxus finally came up with something.

"Don't worry about it."

Xanxus stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the Varia wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I uploaded fast cuz I had nothing to do. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please keep voting for the pairing and which, but I guess that is already decided.**

**Sakura will be the little sister!**

**Well Bye-bi!**


	4. Chapter 4:Vongola Ring Battles

**Hey there this is chapter 4 of Is This Fate? Thanks to InnerCookie, Nikooru-sama, and Tsuki Ookami10 for reading and reviewing this story and my other ones.**

**Results: younger: 2 older: 0, so Sakura will be the younger sister of Xanxus.**

**Results**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Byakuran: 3**

**Squalo: 2**

**Belphegor: 2**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Hibari: 1**

**Other: 1**

**Dino, Mukuro, Spanner, Shoichi, Gamma, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Adult Lambo: 0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Xanxus fell back in his chair. Now his sister didn't trust him anymore __and __he didn't have a Cloud guardian to fight in the Vongola Ring Battles._

_"What do we do now Boss?" Levi asked being the pin head like always._

_Xanxus stayed quiet trying to figure out what to do. After waiting and the much needed silence Xanxus finally came up with something._

_"Don't worry about it."_

_Xanxus stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the Varia wondering what he was going to do._

_End Recap

* * *

_

Xanxus planned to go visit the Ninth and Sakura who were at the hospital. He wanted Sakura to trust him again, so before he went to the hospital he went to a store. He bought her a fluffy teddy bear that said 'I'm Sorry'.

When he got to the hospital, he asked the nurse at the desk which room Timoteo had; she said he had room 123. He walked to the room where the nurse said that Timoteo was in and after knocking Sakura opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said, but not looking at him.

He brought the bear from behind him, "I wanted to say that I was sorry."

Sakura turned to look at Xanxus and saw the bear. Sakura was trying hard not to forgive him for what he did, but she did when he walked over, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'll make it up to you anyway I can."

Sakura kept staring at him then held out her pinky, Xanxus stared questionably at her, "You promise Xanxus-chan?"

Xanxus smiled; his little sister trusted him again. He linked pinkies, "I promise Sakura-chan."

Sakura hugged him, but when she let go, she looked at Timoteo. Xanxus did as well, he felt guilty for hurting his sister and his "father."

Sakura noticed this, "The doctors said that he will be out as soon as possible. So there's no need to worry. You should be thinking about the Vongola Ring Battles."

"Yeah there's a big problem with our side."

"What would that be Xanxus-aniki?"

"Well you took out our Cloud Guardian and we need a new one."

Sakura gave him a sheepish look, "Yeah that is a big problem. I'm sorry Xanxus-aniki."

Xanxus looked at her with a serious face, "Can I ask you a favor Sakura-chan?"

"Sure Xanus-aniki."

"Can you be our Cloud Guardian?"

Sakura looked shocked that he would ask he something like that, but she answered truthfully anyway, "Sure Xanxus-aniki, but do you know who I'll be facing?"

"No, Sawada's Cloud Guardian has yet to show up for the first two battles, but don't worry I know you'll do great."

Sakura giggled, "Arigato Xanxus-aniki!" Sakura gave him a breathtaking smile.

Xanxus rubbed her head affectionately, "You're welcome Sakura-chan." Xanxus gave her one of his rare smiles.

"You should smile more Xanxus."

Xanxus looked at her seriously, "If I do that people will think I'm a pushover."

After talking for a while Xanxus was going to leave and go back to the Varia HQ, but Sakura's voice stopped him, "Xanxus-aniki I can't go to the battles because I don't want to leave tou-chan's side."

"Alright Sakura-chan."

Sakura ran up to hug him again, "Arigato aniki."

With that Xanxus left to go back to the Varia HQ. when he got there Levi was waiting in front of the door.

"Boss you're back. Where have you been?"

Xanxus walked passed him, "It's none of your concern Levi."

Xanxus went to the room where Gola Mosca was beaten up by Sakura and when he walked in Gola Mosca was still on the ground. Xanxus walked over to him and took the Half Ring off of its finger.

Before he could leave to go to his room Squalo walked in.

"VOI! Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to our new Cloud Guardian."

"You already found a replacement?"

"Of course, why do you think I left?"

"VOI! Who's our new guardian?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Xanxus started walking to his room, ignoring Squalo screaming questions at him.

_2 days later, at the hospital_

Xanxus walked into the room where Timoteo was staying in and saw Sakura next to an awake Ninth. They both looked over to see who just walked in. Sakura stood up and hugged Xanxus, "Xanxus-aniki you came to visit."

When Sakura let go Xanxus walked over to the Ninth.

Xanxus looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Timoteo stared at Xanxus with kind eyes, "It's alright. I knew I shouldn't have kept the truth from you. I didn't want you finding out like that."

"So what did you come here for Xanxus onii-chan?"

"Oh right, your battle will be tonight Sakura-chan, you'll be facing Hibari Kyoya."

"Really that sounds cool, but I don't have the half ring."

"It's alright I brought it for you." He took out the ring from his pocket and put it on her middle finger on her right hand.

Sakura giggled. Xanxus raised an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing Sakura-chan?"

"It's like you just proposed to me." Sakura kept giggling; Timoteo watch was a smile on his face.

_That same afternoon, the time for the battle_

Sakura was walking with Xanxus to Namimori Middle. When they got there everybody was shocked to see Sakura with Xanxus.

Reborn jumped in front of Sakura, "Sakura-sama, what are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled, "To get the Cloud Ring of course."

"What?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto both yelled.

"I thought that Gola Mosca was the other Cloud Ring Holder."

Sakura smiled sheepishly at Reborn, "Well you see…I kind of destroyed it and I owe Xanxus a favor."

With that said Sakura and Xanxus walked over to their side and Sakura walked to the middle of the field where Hibari and the Cervello people were waiting. After they checked that the rings were real they told them about the field and what the rules were.

After they got out of the way, they told them to start. Hibari took out his tonfas and ran to Sakura who was just smiling at him. When he was right in front of her he swung the one in his right hand at her head, but instead of a hit Sakura dodged and punched his left cheek making him turn to the right.

Sakura sent a series of attacks at Hibari and he dodged most of them, but got the full blow of the ones he couldn't dodge. Hibari hit Sakura with his tonfas multiple times and they both activated some of the mines in the ground and they got too close to the guns.

After fighting each other for a long time they both fell to the floor, exhausted. Everybody watched waiting to see who was going to get the Vongola Ring together first. They were both evenly matched, but someone had to win.

They both slowly got up and with the last of their strength they ran at each other and attacked. When they made contact with each other Sakura was bleeding from the new wound she got on her abdomen and Hibari was bleeding from cuts he got all over his body.

Sakura finally knocked out Hibari with an extra blow to the face and got his part of the ring and put it together making the Cloud ring.

Sakura started walking over to where Xanxus was, but before she got there she fainted because of blood loss. Xanxus ran over to her, picking her up he took her to the hospital.

"Hold on Sakura-chan you'll be alright."

When they got to the hospital the doctors and nurse to her to the operating room and healed her. When she was put into a room Xanxus visited her and saw that she was covered in bandages.

Walking over to Sakura and held her hand. He waited until she woke up and when she did she weakly smiled at Xanxus.

"I won Xanxus-chan. Aren't you proud of me?"

"I've always been proud of you Sakura-chan, but I didn't want you to get hurt this badly."

"It's alright as long as you're happy I'll be fine." Sakura smiled at him, "You should go now, you have to face Tsuna, but just let me tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"Even if you aren't the Tenth Vongola Boss, you'll always be my onii-chan."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"I'll see you soon Xanxus-chan."

"Yeah." After Xanxus left the Cervello people came into her room.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie, we just need you to come with us." They brought a wheelchair for Sakura to sit in as they brought her to Namimori Middle.

When they were explaining the rules, they told Xanxus and Tsuna that all Guardians must participate in the Sky battle. And when they showed the injured people there as well, Xanxus went into a fit of rage seeing Sakura there.

"Sakura should not be here!"

"Xanxus-sama please understand that this is a part of the Sky Battle."

"It's alright Xanxus-chan. You don't need to worry about me."

After they put on the watches on all the Guardians except Tsuna and Xanxus, they started to take the injured people to where their rings were on top of the tower thing.

Before Sakura was gone though she told something that kept him calm, "Good luck Xanxus-chan."

With that said the Cervello wheeled Sakura to where Hibari was already waiting. And when they announced the start of the battle, the poison was injected into all of the Guardians and they all fell to the floor or they were groaning/moaning in pain.

Tsuna asked them what they did to everybody and they explained the poison and how they would die if they didn't get the ring and injected the antidote into them. While they were explaining Sakura took down the tower next to her and Hibari and used the antidote.

She walked over to Hibari and placed the ring into the hole on the watch so he got the antidote as well.

"Why did you help me Herbivore?"

"Well I don't like seeing people get hurt." Sakura walked away with the Cloud ring on her finger. She went over to where Bel and Gokudera were and jumped up taking the ring from the top and when she got it she walked over to Gokudera and after giving him the antidote she gave the antidote to Bel too.

"Why did you help me?" Gokudera yelled at her as she helped Bel onto his feet.

Sakura turned so that she was facing Gokudera while supporting Bel on her shoulders.

"I helped you because I don't like watching people in pain." With that Sakura walked away to help all the other Guardians, but Bel started fighting with Hibari, so Sakura had to leave him to go help the others.

**Well for those who know how the battle ends up I don't need to explain. I'm going to go when after Tsuna won. Well back to the story.**

Sakura helped Xanxus up and Sakura was about to take him to the hospital, but Xanxus wanted to talk to Tsuna.

"You better do a good job as boss because if you don't I'll make sure that I'll be the new boss."

"Xanxus-chan, I think you scared him enough. Let's go now; you have a lot of injuries."

"Don't worry about me Sakura we need to make sure you're okay first."

"Hai hai." Sakura turned and waved at Tsuna and the others, "I hope to see you all again."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 4 of Is This Fate? I hoped that you enjoys and I'm pretty proud of myself cuz this chapter was longer than any of my others.**

**Please keep voting and review to tell me if it was good or not. I didn't like the fight seens though -_-**

**Well Bye-bi!**


	5. Chapter 5:Tsuna Dies

**Hey thank you all for voting and reviewing. **

**This note is to XionNight: you don't have to worry I'll just count the other as Mukuro. Is that alright?**

**Well done with that here are the results for the pairings.**

**Byakuran: 4**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Belphegor: 3**

**Squalo: 2**

**Hibari: 2**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Mukuro: 1**

**Dino, Spanner, Shoichi, Gamma, Yamamoto,Gokudera, Adult Lambo, and Other: 0**

**It seems that Byakuran is winning if you don't want Sakura to be with him, you should keep VOTING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Sakura helped Xanxus up and Sakura was about to take him to the hospital, but Xanxus wanted to talk to Tsuna._

_"You better do a good job as boss because if you don't I'll make sure that I'll be the new boss."_

_"Xanxus-chan, I think you scared him enough. Let's go now; you have a lot of injuries."_

_"Don't worry about me Sakura we need to make sure you're okay first."_

_"Hai hai." Sakura turned and waved at Tsuna and the others, "I hope to see you all again."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

Tsuna and the others watched as Sakura took Xanxus away. While Gokudera and the others were congragulating Tsuna, Reborn kept watching as Sakura and Varia left.

With Sakura, Xanxus was sulking that he didn't win.

"It's alright Xanxus-chan, you did a good job."

"But I didn't win."

"It doesn't matter if you don't win. You'll always be the best to me." Sakura gave Xanxus a small, but happy smile.

Xanxus didn't say a word after that though and when they got to the hospital, the nurses and the doctors check and fixed all of the wounds any of them had. When they were done they were put into separate rooms, but Sakura went to the Ninth's room.

When she got there Timoteo was already awake and he looked over when he heard the door open.

"Aa Sakura-chan pleasure to see you, so who won the battles?"

"Well Tsuna-kun won and Xanxus is sulking in his room now." They both laughed.

"That's to be expected."

"Aa."

Timoteo rubbed Sakura's head affectionately, "So did my little girl win?"

Sakura giggled and responded in a sing-song voice, "Hai tou-chan."

"That's good."

"So when did the doctor say you can leave tou-chan?"

"He said I can leave tomorrow and when I do we'll go back to Italy with Xanxus, alright?"

"Hai!" sakura was quiet for a minute listening to the people outside when she heard a nurse's voice calling out her name, "I should go now tou-chan, I'll probably be in trouble." Sakura muttered the last part to herself.

"Alright I don't want you getting in trouble."

Sakura got up, "Bye tou-chan." With that Sakura left Timoteo's room and went back to her own, without the nurse seeing her.

_8 years later, at the Vongola HQ in Italy_

Sakura was walking around the base after talking to Timoteo. Her thoughts were elsewhere and when she came back she was in front of the door, which the Vongola Boss's office was located.

Without knocking Sakura came into the office unannounced and when she walked in she bumped into Hibari who was about to leave.

"Sorry Kyo-kun."

"It's alright Sakura-sama."

"Bleh! I don't like being called that. You know that too."

Hibari smirked, "I called you that because I know you get mad."

"Meanie." Sakura muttered, Hibari kept smirking, but left soon after. After he left Sakura saw else was in the room. He was unfamiliar, but when she looked at Tsuna and the irritated look on his face she started apologizing, "Gomena Tsu-kun, I didn't know you were in a meeting." Sakura started to slowly walk to the door without taking her eyes off of Tsuna, "Now if you'll excuse me." With that said started slammed the door open and ran for her life.

When she stopped running she was in front of the Varia HQ, "Wow! I ran pretty far."

She walked through the door and all the way to the same room from eight years ago. When she walked in she saw that Xanxus was the only one in the room and tip-toeing over to him, she was about to glomp him, but he moved out of the way.

"You're so mean Xanxus-chan."

"No I'm not." He opened his eyes to look at her pouting, "What do you want Sakura-chan. Is something the matter?"

"Well no….I just ran and I ended up here."

"I see." After staying quiet for a long time Xanxus spoke again, "You said you ran here, from where exactly?"

"The Vongol HQ of course. I ran pretty far."

Xanxus shook his head, "Still happy go lucky it seems."

Sakura did a cute pose, "Of course!"

Xanxus stood up and when he was in front of Sakura he placed his hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately, "That's good."

Sakura closed the distance between them and hugged him and he hugged back, "I missed you Xanxus-chan."

"Why we saw each other last year?"

"But that's really long. You don't know when the next time we'll see each other again."

"Even if I'm not there, I'll always be with you in spirit."

Sakura let go of Xanxus, "I didn't know you were so deep."

"Well I'm a mystery it seems." They both started laughing.

"I should go now, tou-chan is sick again."

"Alright, I'll try to visit you if I can."

Sakura stopped at the door and instead of opening it she turned around and ran back to Xanxus giving him a big hug, "I love you Xanxus-chan."

"I love you too imouto-chan." After saying good-bye againSakura left and went back to the Vongola HQ.

When she got there she went to Timoteo's room and saw that he was awake. She walked over to him,  
"Do you feel better tou-chan."

"Hai. I don't think I'm sick anymore."

Sakura did the usual; felt his forehead and the other stuff, "It seems that you're fully healed tou-chan."

"That's good."

_A week later at the Vongola HQ_

Sakura was in the dining hall eating a small cake when an officer came barging in.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sakura-sama, the Boss got shot!"

What? Where is he?"

"He's out in the front." Sakura ran out to the courtyard where Tsuna was on a stretcher bleeding a lot. When Sakura was next to him, she tried to see what was wrong and saw multiple gunshots in vital areas. She shook her head, silently telling everybody around them that he was gone.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter; it's shorter than the last chapter though.**

**I really sad that Tsuna just died though, it was so hard to write that part.**

**Well keep voting hand this is my Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas.**

**Bye-bi!**


	6. Chapter 6:New Captain of Squad 8

**Here's the next chapter of Is This Fate?. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Results for pairing**

**Byakuran: 4**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Squalo: 3**

**Belphagor: 3**

**Hibari: 2**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Mukuro: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Gokudera: 1**

**Spanner, Shoichi, Gamma, Adult Lambo, Other: 0**

**Please keep voting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Sakura was in the dining hall eating a small cake when an officer came barging in._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Sakura-sama, the Boss got shot!"_

_What? Where is he?"_

_"He's out in the front." Sakura ran out to the courtyard where Tsuna was on a stretcher bleeding a lot. When Sakura was next to him, she tried to see what was wrong and saw multiple gunshots in vital areas. She shook her head, silently telling everybody around them that he was gone._

_End Recap

* * *

_

It has been a month since Tsuna died and Timoteo is the Vongola Boss once again. Everything was peaceful at the Vongola HQ, but not for long.

While Sakura was walking around in the gardens of the Vongola HQ, she saw people flying with flames all around the place. While she was distracted she was knocked out and carried somewhere. No one saw her get kidnapped.

The people around the house were on standby, waiting for orders from an unknown source.

While Timoteo was getting ready to attack the opposing force he got a video chat from someone, and that person is Byakuran.

"What is it that you need Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran was smiling cheerfully at Timoteo, "I want to make a deal with you?"

"And what would this deal be?"

Byakuran zoomed out o his so you could see the person that was sitting right next to him. That person was Sakura, and she was tied up and had a gag in her mouth.

"What have you done to my daughter?"

"Nothing, yet. So let's make that deal."

"Fine, what is it."

Sakura was slowly waking up and when she was fully awake she heard Timoteo talking to the person next to her,

"You give me the Vongola Rings in exchange for your daughter." He knew that she was awake, so he walked over to her and put a sharp knife to her throat, "You don't want your daughter to get hurt do you?"

"But the Vongola Rings are gone! I don't know what Tsuna did with them."

Byakuran was thinking about his for awhile, "Then give me Vongola."

"Fine."

Byakuran pressed a button signaling that they could start attacking, "Well that's a good choice."

Before Timoteo could say anything there was a crash on his side and then the signal was lost. Sakura somehow got the gag out of her mouth, "You monster! What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. My subordinates did."

"That's straight up bullshit!"

Byakuran placed the knife right above her left eye, "You shouldn't say such words Sa-Ku-Ra-chan."

"You're a mother fucker aren't you!"

"Wrong thing to say." With that he brought the knife down, cutting her left eye and making her have a scar later on when it healed. Before he cut her left eye, Byakuran turned on a video chat with Xanxus.

When Xanxus heard Sakura scream he looked over to the screen and saw Sakura bleeding a lot, with Byakuran standing next to her holding a bloody knife.

"Byakuran!"

Sakura looked up with her right eye, "Xanxus-chan…..help me." Sakura said it so small that it was hard to hear her.

"Sakura! Hang on I'm coming!"

"It's too late." With that Byakuran turned off the video chat. He walked over to Sakura, "you seem to be hurt, do you want some help."

"No! Get away from me!"

Byakuran smirked at her, "I'll make sure your 'Xanxus-chan' is safe if you do something for me.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to stay here and be my subordinate. Don't worry you'll have a high position."

Sakura was thinking about this really hard. She'll be able to keep Xanxus safe, but she'll his enemy. If she says no, they'll hurt Xanxus. Sakura looked at Byakuran straight in the eye and with little energy she had left answered him, "Fine, but you can't hurt Xanxus-chan."

"Right answer." But Sakura didn't hear what he said because of blood loss.

_Next Day_

Sakura woke up with bandages around her head and covering her left eye. She remembered what she did yesterday and she wanted to stay in bed, not getting anywhere near Byakuran. But that didn't work because Byakuran cam into her room to see if she's better.

"Ah Sakura-chan you're awake!"

"Who said you could call me that?"

"Well me of course. I am your boss now."

"How could I forget." Sakura said sarcastically.

Byakuran smiled at her, "No need to talk like that Sakura-chan."

"So what did you want?"

"I'm here to tell you what rank you'll be."

"That's good." Sakura said not looking at him, but at the window to her right.

"Yep! You'll be a captain of Squad Eight, I'll have to take Glo Xinia out of the Captain's spot, but it'll be okay since you're the Ninth's daughter and you have more skills than him."

"Whatever." Sakura wasn't looking at him, not listening after he said what Squad she was in.

"We're having a Captain's meeting soon and you must be there."

"Hai hai."

Byakuran looked at her with caring eyes, "I hope you feel better Sakura-chan."

Byakuran got up and walked out of the room. When Sakura was sure that he was gone, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, to see the damage done to her left eye.

When she took off all of the bandages around her head, she winced when she saw her eye. There was a big scar, starting from the bottom of her eyebrow to the top of her cheek. There was a lot of damage to her eye, so she wouldn't be able to use it anymore.

After covering her eye with new bandages she got dressed in the uniform for the White Spell girls. That was all that was in her closet. She looked around her room and found that she had her own mini library when she opened a set of double doors.

She went in and looked at all the books that she had. Finding one that she would like to read, she went over to one of the chairs that she passed and saw that there was tea there already. Sakura looked around, but she didn't see anyone else in the room.

Shrugging her shoulders Sakura sat down and started reading her new found book.

_With Byakuran_

Byakuran was sitting in a chair waiting for Glo Xinia to come so they could talk. When he got there, he walked over to sit in the chair that was on the opposite side of where Byakuran was sitting.

"What is it you want Boss?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be the Third Seat of your Squad now. You have a new Captain." Before Glo Xinia could complain Byakuran stopped him by continuing what he was going to say, "There will be no changing my mind. You are dismissed."

Glo Xinia reluctantly left. Byakuran smirked; he knew that Glo would act like that. He went back to his lounge/office.

_With Sakura_

After a few hours of reading thousands of books one of her new subordinates came into the library. The person that came in was Ginger Bread. He walked over until he was right in front of her.

"Sakura-sama." Sakura looked up at Ginger.

"What is it?"

"You have to go to a meeting."

"Oh right, the meeting." While Sakura was getting ready, she asked a simple question while they were walking to the meeting hall, "What's your name?"

"Ginger Bread."

Sakura giggled and Ginger looked at her with a glare, "I'm not making fun of your name, it's just that I think it's cute."

Ginger looked away, so Sakura couldn't see his blush.

"So Ginger-kun, do you know what we're having a meeting for?"

"This meeting is only for the Captains."

"I see." They finally were in front of the doors that lead into the meeting room, "Well I guess this is where I say good-bye." Sakura opened the door a little bit, so no one inside could see her, "I'll see you later Ginger-kun." With that Sakura walked into the meeting room.

No one noticed her yet so she looked around to see where she would be seated. Seeing that there was only one seat left and everybody else was already sitting, but no one seemed to notice her.

Byakuran noticed that Sakura wasn't there yet and so did the other Captains.

"Byakuran-san, Glo Xinia isn't here." One of the Black Spell Captains said.

"I know. Glo Xinia will not be joining us."

"But Byakuran0san, you said that all Captains must attend this meeting."

"You didn't let me finish. Glo Xinia will not be joining us anymore because there is a new Captain for the 8th Squad."

They heard footsteps and they all turned to where they heard it. They all saw a lady with waist length pink hair with bandages around her head covering her left eye. She sat down in the only seat available, which is where Glo Xinia used to sit.

"Well I would like to introduce you to Haruno Sakura, the new Captain of the 8th Squad."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all have a MERRY XMAS!**

**Please keep voting and reviewing.**

**Bye-bi!**


	7. Chapter 7:Enter Gamma

**Hey there! This is chapter 7 of Is This Fate?.**

**The results for the pairing**

**Squalo: 5**

**Belphegor: 4**

**Byakuran: 4**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Hibari: 3**

**Gokudera: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Mukuro: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Adult Lambo, Dino, Gamma, Other, Shoichi, and Spanner: 0**

**I think that I'm going to stop the voting after two or three more chapters, so please keep voting.**

**NOTE FOR MY OTHER STORIES: I'm going to try to finish my other stories when I finish this one, so please do not get angry with me. Please be patient.**

**NOTE: SORRY! SAKURA WILL BE ABLE TO USE HER INJURED EYE LATER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Byakuran-san, Glo Xinia isn't here." One of the Black Spell Captains said._

_"I know. Glo Xinia will not be joining us."_

_"But Byakuran-san, you said that all Captains must attend this meeting."_

_"You didn't let me finish. Glo Xinia will not be joining us anymore because there is a new Captain for the 8th Squad."_

_They heard footsteps and they all turned to where they heard it. They all saw a lady with waist length pink hair with bandages around her head covering her left eye. She sat down in the only seat available, which is where Glo Xinia used to sit._

_"Well I would like to introduce you to Haruno Sakura, the new Captain of the 8th Squad."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

All the Captains looked at Sakura like she was odd, but none of them said anything. They were afraid that they would get in trouble.

Sakura sat quietly for the whole meeting not saying a single word, just listening to the plans that Byakuran made. She found out that Byakuran wanted the Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno by that little information she found out that he probably wanted the Tri-ni-set to take over the world.

After the meeting was over Sakura went back to her room and when she got there she started feeling her eye bleeding again, so she went to the bathroom and changed the bandages, not looking at her damaged eye.

When she was done Ginger Bread was standing in her living room.

"Sakura-sama."

"Oh hello again Ginger-kun. Is something the matter?"

"You have to meet the rest of the Squad."

"I see. Right now?"

"Hai. I'll be escorting you."

"Alright." Sakura got up and started walking with Ginger to a lounge room, which had a lot of people. When she walked in everybody turned to look at you. When Sakura got to the middle, she noticed that Byakuran was standing there too.

You didn't even look at him when he turned to you. He noticed that and just sighed, "I would like to introduce you to your new Captain, Haruno Sakura. I hope you all get along." When he said that he looked at everybody with an 'I'm very serious look.'

Nobody said a word; they all waited for someone to say something. Byakuran smiled, "Well you are all dismissed." Byakuran took Sakura's hand and brought her to his office/ lounge.

Sakura roughly pulled her hand out of his, "What do you want Byakuran?"

He grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb, "I just wanted to spend some time with my Sakura-chan."

Sakura started blushing, "Who said that I was yours!"

"Well me of course."

While he was grinning at you, you brought up your hand and slapped him really hard that there was a red handprint on his left cheek.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled and left his office to go back to her room.

Byakuran rubbed his cheek. He was still smiling, "Don't worry, you'll be mine." With that he went and got a pack of ice, so his cheek wouldn't get swollen.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was sitting in her room eating ice cream, "Who does that bastard think he is?" Sakura sat on her couch sulking and yelling randomly.

After Sakura was done she decided to go and train, but instead of finding the training room she found this room that was full of Black Spell members.

"Oh gomenasai." Sakura was about to walk out of the room, but Gamma stopped, "Aren't you the new Captain for the Eighth Squad?"

"Hai." Sakura smiled at him.

Gamma walked up to her, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I seem to have gotten lost." Sakura looked at the ground embarrassed.

Gamma laughed at her, "Why don't I show you there."

Sakura looked up with a smile on her face, "Arigato." With that Gamma led Sakura to one of the training rooms.

All of the Black Spell members of the Third Squad were shocked that their Captain was hanging out with a person from the White Spell. Nosaru was about to go after Gamma, but Tarazu stopped him.

_With Sakura and Gamma_

On their way to the training area Gamma asked Sakura how she got her scar. She just told him she got injured during a battle; he accepted her answer and didn't pry into it.

Gamma found out a lot about her. Things like why she was with the Millifiore and other things, but she only gave him simple and blunt answers. She didn't go into detail about her past or her family.

When they finally got to the training area Sakura asked Gamma if he would train with her. Gamma agreed because he wanted to find out how strong Sakura was. They started fighting just hand-to-hand combat and Sakura won.

Then Gamma took out his box weapon, but Sakura just took out her sword.

"Why don't you use a box weapon?"

"I don't have one."

Gamma was shocked, but he didn't say anything after that because Sakura was right in front of his face with her sword ready to attack. Gamma dodged, but he got a little scratch on his cheek.

They fought for a long time and the sun started to set when they finished; Sakura winning more than Gamma.

As they walked back into the base, they both went their separate ways because they were in front of Sakura's room.

"Thank you for training with me Gamma."

"You're welcome Sakura."

Sakura walked into her room to take a shower while Gamma went back to the place where the rest of his Squad was at.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**I hoped that you enjoy and please keep VOTING!**

**Bye-bi!**


	8. Chapter 8:Pissed Off

**Hey there! I have nothing to do today, so I'm writing the next chapter for Is This Fate?.**

**Results for pairing**

**Squalo: 8**

**Hibari: 5**

**Byakuran: 5**

**Belphegor: 4**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Gokudera: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Mukuro: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Adult Lambo, Dino, Gamma, Other, Shoichi, and Spanner: 0**

**Voting will end soon, so please keep voting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_After Sakura was done she decided to go and train, but instead of finding the training room she found this room that was full of Black Spell members._

_"Oh gomenasai." Sakura was about to walk out of the room, but Gamma stopped, "Aren't you the new Captain for the Eighth Squad?"_

_"Hai." Sakura smiled at him._

_Gamma walked up to her, "What are you doing in here?"_

_"Well I seem to have gotten lost." Sakura looked at the ground embarrassed._

_Gamma laughed at her, "Why don't I show you there."_

_Sakura looked up with a smile on her face, "Arigato." With that Gamma led Sakura to one of the training rooms._

_"Thank you for training with me Gamma."_

_"You're welcome Sakura."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

It's been almost two years since Sakura was kidnapped by Byakuran and became his subordinate. She got along with a lot of people, like Gamma, Shoichi, and Spanner. She was still wary about Byakuran, but she didn't show it.

She still hoped that Xanxus would come and save her, take her home, and have chocolate. Well the last thing was probably never going to happen, but whatever. She waited and hoped that everybody from the Vongola were safe.

Sakura barely went on missions, but that was fine with her. She heard that Glo Xinia defeated Mukuro, but she didn't believe. Sakura also found out that Shoichi was actually on the Vongola's side, but she didn't tell him that she knew though.

Sakura was currently in her room reading like she always did. While she was reading she didn't notice that Byakuran came in. he walked behind her and placed a blindfold over her eyes. Sakura started yelling at who ever covered her eyes. She started to swing her arms all over the place, until they were tied behind her.

"Whoever is behind me is going to get hurt when I can see again!"

Byakuran stayed quiet, not wanting to get injured. He led her to his office without anyone seeing them. When they got there he placed her on his couch and took off the blindfold before untying her hands.

Once her hands were started to hit the body that was behind her, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Now now Sakura-chan. You don't have to start hitting people."

"Why'd you bring me here? I was reading!"

"You're always reading I wanted you to spend some time with me."

Sakura looked away, with a small blush on her cheeks, "Che."

They were both silent for a moment, until Sakura started talking again, "So what did you want to do?"

"I wanted to show you something." Sakura raised an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't see though, "I was about to scare Sho-chan and I wanted you to be here too. I knew how much you missed him."

Sakura mumbled something that Byakuran couldn't hear, "What was that Sakura-chan?"

"Arigato." Sakura said quietly. Byakuran patted her head, like how Xanxus used to. Sakura didn't say anything though, but Byakuran knew you were sad.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing Byakuran-teme."

Ignoring what Sakura said about him, Byakuran turned on his computer and waited for a video chat to load. Once it did Byakuran scraed Shoichi by popping up on his big screen like always.

"Report time Sho-chan!"

"Oh! Byakuran-san! Well we haven't been able to find the Vongola Tenth or any of the people from the Vongola yet. We'll keep looking."

"That's good to hear." Byakuran placed his head on Sakura's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Hello there Sakura-san."

"Yo."

"Well bye now Sho-chan. I'm expected a good report next time."

"Hai Byakuran-san." With that the video chat ended.

Sakura was trying to get out of Byakuran's grip, but he wouldn't falter.

"You better let go right now Byakura-teme!"

"Iie! I like it like this." Sakura kept struggling, but let out a gasp when Byakuran started nipping at her neck.

"You better stop doing that Byakuran!"

Instead of listening, Byakuran kept leaving opened mouth kisses all along her neck. Sakura finally gave up and just sat in between his legs, not moving a muscle. Byakuran smirked and then he bit her where her neck met her shoulder.

Sakura gasped and turned around about to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"You shouldn't slap your boss now Sakura-chan."

Sakura got up and left without saying a word to him as she left.

_Several hours later_

Sakura was still sulking/being grumpy when Ginger came in.

"Ano Sakura-sama, Byakuran-san requests to see you about a mission."

Sakura turned to Ginger with a death glare, making him step back, "Tell that bastard that he can go suck a cock for all I care!"

"Byakuran-san will get angry at you though."

"It doesn't matter, just go tell him that." Sakura wrote down something on a piece of paper, after folding it, "Give this to him too. If you read it, I'll personally rip out your eyes."

"Understood." With that Ginger went to Byakuran's office and told him what Sakura said and gave him the note, before Byakuran could say anything Ginger left the room.

After hearing what Ginger said Byakuran just smiled, but when he read the note he got from Sakura he was furious. He got up and speed walked to Sakura's room.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was shorter than the others.**

**Please keep voting and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR. DRINK LOTS OF ORANGE JUICE! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Bye-bi**


	9. Chapter 9: The RequestGoing to Japan

**Hey there! Hope you all had a Happy New Year! I didn't! Well never mind, this is the next chapter for Is This Fate?.**

**Results for pairing**

**Squalo: 9**

**Byakuran: 7**

**Hibari: 6**

**Belphegor: 4 **

**Gokudera: 4**

**Xanxus: 4**

**Mukuro: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Dino: 1**

**Adult Lambo: 1**

**Gamma, Other, Shoichi, and Spanner: 0**

**Please keep voting, I'll let you all keep voting for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Ano Sakura-sama, Byakuran-san requests to see you about a mission."_

_Sakura turned to Ginger with a death glare, making him step back, "Tell that bastard that he can go suck a cock for all I care!"_

_After hearing what Ginger said Byakuran just smiled, but when he read the note he got from Sakura he was furious. He got up and speed walked to Sakura's room._

_End Recap

* * *

_

As Byakuran speed walked to Sakura's he was crushing the note that was in his hand. When he got to Sakura's room, instead of knocking like a gentleman, he slammed the door open.

Sakura was startled when the door slammed open. When she looked at who was disturbing her sulking time, she saw Byakuran with a big smile on his face and it was hard to see, but you could see his left eye twitching.

Sakura's eye started twitching too, "What the hell do you want, you cock sucker?"

Byakuran slammed the note onto her coffee table, "What the hell is with this?"

Sakura smirked because he got ticked off just because of a simple note, "What's on that note Byakyran-teme?"

"You're the one who wrote it, so shouldn't you know what it says?"

Sakura smirked, "I don't remember what I wrote. Can you please tell me what it says Byakuran-teme?"

"Alright sure thing Sakura! It says 'I didn't know you were the uke when you fucked guys!' That's what it says."

"Really! I didn't know you were one?"

"What the hell Sakura? I just wanted to give you a mission with your Squad!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sakura said while taking a sip of the tea that was on her coffee table.

"I told Ginger to tell you!"

"Really?"

Byakuran threw his hands into the air and turned around to go back to his office, "Forget it! Your Squad's mission is to assist Squad two and three in Japan with the search for the Vongola from the past."

"Alright! Bye Byakuran-teme!" Byakuran left without answering her. Sakura smirked, "I can't believe he got so ticked off! Bwahaha! Well got to go tell the Squad." With that Sakura pressed a button that tells the whole squad that they had to meet up in the Eighth Squad's meeting room.

When everybody was there except for Sakura, everybody started to get restless. When Sakura came in they quieted down. Sakura walked to the middle, "We will be going on a mission to assist Squad Two and Three in Japan, so please get ready. We will be leaving tomorrow."

With that Sakura and everybody else left to pack for the trip to Japan.

_Next Day_

Sakura walked onto the private jet with the top people from her Squad while the rest took another way of transportation. After hours on the plane they finally landed in Japan.

They all got to the Merone Base and when they got there all of Sakura's subordinates went their separate ways, while Sakura went to tell Shoichi that her squad was here.

While she went to go see him, she didn't know that Glo Xinia went out of the base to try and get the Vongola Ring from Chrome.

Sakura finally made it to Shoichi's laboratory and when she walked in she saw Shoichi sleeping on his desk. She walked over to him very loudly because he had his headphones on so he wouldn't be able to hear her.

When she was right behind him she gently took off his headphones, so he wouldn't wake up. When they were fully off Sakura yelled in his ear. Shoichi's eyes opened in shock and he jumped out of his seat, screaming. While he was trying to calm his racing heart he heard someone laughing next to him.

When he looked over he saw Sakura on the floor laughing very hard. When Sakura stopped laughing Shoichi placed his hand over where his heart was located, "Sakura-san you didn't have to scare me like that."

"I couldn't help it Sho-chan. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway why are you here?"

"Byakuran-teme assigned my squad to help you with the search for the Vongola from the past."

"I see. You shouldn't call him that Sakura-san. Byakuran-san will get mad at you."

"No he won't, I always call him that anyway. Well I should really unpack and please don't send anybody into my room unless it's important."

"Hai hai."

With that Sakura walked out of his office and went to her room. When she walked into her room she walked over to the bed and fell asleep because of jetlag.

Sakura stayed asleep for two days without waking up to get food, so she didn't hear when Glo Xinia came back injured. On the third day she finally woke up when Gamma walked into her room. Gamma was with Nosaru and Tazaru because they all got along well with Sakura after Gamma invited Sakura to have a drink with his Squad.

Sakura didn't like how they had girls where they stayed though. Gamma asked if she was jealous and he had to go to the infirmary because Sakura slapped him, hard.

When they walked in they saw that Sakura was sleeping and they walked over to her. Gamma shook her awake.

"What do you want Shoichi?"

"I'm not Shoichi." Gamma stated.

Sakura looked up, "You aren't Shoichi. What do you want Gamma? I'm tired."

"Nosaru wanted to visit you when he heard that she were here."

Sakura slowly sat up after pushing Gamma off of the bed. When she was fully upright, she stretched and looked over at Nosaru, "I missed you too!"

She lunged at Nosaru with newfound energy. She wrapped her arms around him and started hugging him to death. He hugged back.

Gamma ruined their hug fest by talking again, "Also Shoichi wants to know where you've been for the past two days."

"Well I've been in here sleeping I guess."

"You don't even know do you?"

"Nope." Sakura looked at Nosaru, "Your hair got longer."

_With Shoichi and the Cervello people_

Shoichi was walking to the infirmary with the Cervello walking behind him, telling him what happened to Glo Xinia. When they got there they saw that Xinia's whole body was wrapped in bandages. The nurses told him that he wouldn't be able to talk or move for a long time.

_With the Vongola in the underground Vongola Hq_

Tsuna and the rest of them just saw a video transmission from the Varia. It stated that they shouldn't go even if they detect a ring. Also before it ended Xanxus came into the room. He walked over to Squalo and threw him out of the way.

He sat on the couch in front of the camera.

"Scum I need you to find my little sister. She's been missing for a long time and if you don't find her I'll personally hurt you when we see each other again. After that the video ended.

Reborn looked at Lal Mirch who was looking a little bit shocked at what Xanxus said. tsuna looked at Reborn, "Reborn what does he mean by that?"

Reborn was silent and Lal Mirch felt his stare on her and instead of Reborn answering Lal Mirch answered.

"Sakura-san got kidnapped by Byakuran-san before the Vongola HQ in Italy was attacked. They haven't been able to find her for almost two years now."

Tsuna and the rest of them had shocked looks on their faces. Tsuna stood up, "What? Why was she kidnapped?"

"People said that it was because Byakuran wanted to make a trade."

"What kind of trade Lal?" Reborn asked looking directly at her now.

"A trade for the Vongola Rings."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please keep voting for the pairing.**

**Bye-bi!**


	10. Chapter 10:Trip Outside,Got Caught!

**Hey there! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and VOTING! Well it's going to be hard to update because of school. BLEH! HATE IT! Anyway this is the next chapter for Is This Fate?.**

**Results for pairing**

**Squalo: 14**

**Byakuran: 10**

**Hibari: 8**

**Belphegor: 4**

**Gokudera: 4**

**Xanxus: 4**

**Mukuro: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Adult Lambo: 1**

**Dino: 1**

**Fran, Gamma, Other, Shoichi, and Spanner: 0**

**Please continue voting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Tsuna and the rest of them had shocked looks on their faces. Tsuna stood up, "What? Why was she kidnapped?"_

_"People said that it was because Byakuran wanted to make a trade."_

_"What kind of trade Lal?" Reborn asked looking directly at her now._

_"A trade for the Vongola Rings."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

Reborn had a worried look on his face while Tsuna and the rest of them were confused.

"What do you mean a trade for the Vongola Rings?" Tsuna asked.

"She means that Byakuran wanted the Vongola Rings." Reborn stated while hiding his eyes under his fedora.

"Why would Byakuran want the Vongola Rings Reborn-san?"

"We're still not sure, but the Ninth didn't give him the Vongola Rings because you destroyed them Tsuna." Lal looked at Tsuna when she said the last part.

"Why would I destoy them?"

"Maybe because the Vongola Rings were wanted by many people." Reborn stated looking up at Tsuna.

"I guess."

_With Sakura_

Gamma, Nosaru, and Tazaru already left and Sakura was in the bathroom changing the bandages on her eye. When she was done she went to Shoichi's lab and when she got there Shoichi was working on whatever he was working on.

After walking the short distance to where he was, Sakura started to randomly poke him. When Shoichi felt that she was next to him he looked over. He sighed as she kept poking him, "What is it Sakura-san?"

While still poking him Sakura replied, "Do you know where Spanner is Sho-kun?"

"I think he's in the Fourth Dock."

"Alright," Sakura started to walk away, "Thanks Sho-kun."

After leaving Sakura went to where the Fourth Dock was and she found Spanner working on another Mosca. Spanner didn't look up when Sakura walked in because he didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Spanner!" He looked up and waved at her and then got back to work. "Are you busy now?" spanner looked at Sakura with a 'No Duh' look.

"Alright fine. I'll come visit you later then. Bye Spanner." Spanner waved to her as she left.

As Sakura walked around the base she started talking to herself, "Now what to do now?" after thinking for a long time Sakura finally thought of something, "Let's go bother Byakuran-teme." So with that Sakura walked back to her room and turned on a video chat with Byakuran.

When Byakuran popped on the screen he looked confuse, but happy nonetheless.

"Oh Sakura-chan wanted to talk to me?"

Sakura plopped down on the couch, "Che yeah right, I just wanted to bug you."

"You don't have to lie Sakura-chan."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure, so what did you need?"

"I don't know. It's so boring here, there's not even a library!"

"Well why don't you ask Sho-chan to go outside."

"That's a great idea, thanks Byakuran." Sakura turned off the monitor and walked back to where she thought Shoichi would be. When she got there she just walked straight up to him.

"Do you need something Sakura-san?"

"Can I go outside?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Byakuran offered the idea when I told him I was bored."

"Really now." Shoichi leaned back in his chair, "I guess you can if Byakuran-san suggested it."

"Arigato Sho-chan." Before he could say anything else Sakura walked out of the base and looked around Namimori, not being cautious of her surroundings at all.

While she was in the shopping district she passed by a bakery and went inside. When she walked out she had a big box of cakes. She was planning to give some to Gamma and the rest of them, but she was going to save a lot for herself.

She went to a little café and got some tea to drink. She saw a flash on her finger and when she looked at it she saw the real Rain Mare Ring. She remembered when she got it.

_Flashback before Sakura and them went to Japan_

_After Sakura announced to her squad that they were going to Japan she was called into Byakuran's office/lounge again. When she walked in she saw that Byakuran was eating those damn marshmellows again._

"_What do you want now Byakuran?"_

_Byakuran got up and walked over to her, "I just wanted to give you this." He grabbed her hand and placed something in it before wrapping her fingers around the object, "I don't want you showing anyone else this alright?"_

_Sakura nodded and opened her hand. Sitting there was the Rain Mare Ring. Sakura looked at him confused._

_Byakuran smiled at her, "I don't want you getting hurt and I noticed you didn't have a ring."_

"_I don't need this Byakuran." Sakura tried giving it back, but when Byakuran took it he placed it on her middle finger, "I want you to have it Sakura. I won't take it back."_

"_Fine." Byakuran patted her head, "Good now you should go now."_

"_Whatever."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura kept staring at the ring, but then she stood up and paid for her tea and walked to a nearby jewelry store.

When she walked in there was a lot of expensive looking pieces of jewelry, but she just walked over to the counter and asked for a strong necklace chain. They gave her one and after she paid she took the ring off her finger and put it on the chain and around her neck.

Sakura went back to the Merone Base after that not noticing that she walked right pass Tsuna and his friends that were out on a day outside of their base.

Gokudera noticed her and tugged on Tsuna's shirt, "Isn't that Xanxus's little sister Juudiame?"

Tsuna looked over to where he pointed and when he noticed that it was he was about to walk over, but noticed that Lambo was getting into trouble. Instead of going after her, Tsuna had to take care of Lambo.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Please keep reviewing and VOTING!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I AM TAKING OUT BLUEBELL FROM THE STORY BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE HER, IF YOU ONJECT PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO ADD HER INTO THE STORY SOMEWHERE!**

**Bye-bi!**


	11. Chapter 11:Going Back to Italy

**Hey there! Thanks for reviewing and voting! This is the next chapter for Is This Fate?.**

**Results for pairing**

**Squalo: 16 (Damn Squalo got a lot!)**

**Byakuran: 10 (If you guys want Byakuran you have to keep voting and beat Squalo!)**

**Hibari: 9**

**Belphegor: 4**

**Gokudera: 4**

**Xanxus: 4**

**Mukuro: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Dino: 1**

**Adult Lambo: 1**

**Fran, Gamma, Other, Shoichi, and Spanner: 0 (I'm going to take them out of the choice list after the next chapter if they still have 0.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_While she was in the shopping district she passed by a bakery and went inside. When she walked out she had a big box of cakes. She was planning to give some to Gamma and the rest of them, but she was going to save a lot for herself._

_She went to a little café and got some tea to drink. She saw a flash on her finger and when she looked at it she saw the real Rain Mare Ring. She remembered when she got it._

_Gokudera noticed her and tugged on Tsuna's shirt, "Isn't that Xanxus's little sister Juudiame?"_

_Tsuna looked over to where he pointed and when he noticed that it was he was about to walk over, but noticed that Lambo was getting into trouble. Instead of going after her, Tsuna had to take care of Lambo._

_End Recap

* * *

_

Sakura walked all the way back to the Merone Base, unaware that she was seen by Tsuna. When she got back to the base she finally heard that Glo Xinia was hurt, while she was walking along a long hallway. She heard some of the officers gossiping.

When she went to the infirmary she saw Glo Xinia wrapped like a mummy in bandages on the bed. When she walked over she noticed that he was awake and noticed her come into the room. He looked over at her and to Sakura it looked like he wanted to say something.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, in a confused way.

"Is there something you want to say Xinia-san?" her only response was a few mumbles. Sakura was getting more confused until a nurse came in.

"Xinia-san will not be able to talk for a while Haruno-sama."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I have to go somewhere right now. Good bye." After saying good bye to the nurse and nodding to Xinia, Sakura walked out of the room to go talk to Ginger. When she got to his room, she saw that he wasn't there. Shrugging her shoulders, she left the room thinking that he was probably busy.

_With the Vongola_

Tsuna was in the meeting room with Reborn and the rest of the Guardians/ Vongola people. He was telling Reborn and Lal Mirch that they saw Sakura while they were outside. After Tsuna finished telling Reborn, Reborn had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We should contact Xanxus to tell him that Sakura is in Japan." Reborn stated.

"That may be the best thing to do, but we don't know where in Japan she is. We only know that she's somewhere in Namimori." Lal Mirch added.

Reborn looked at Lal Mirch, "I think that we should contact Xanxus after we invade the Millefiore Base here in Japan." Reborn said.

"I think that may be the best thing to do." Lal said finishing the conversation about Sakura.

"When will we head out Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"In two days because you all need some rest from your training."

"Really? Thanks Reborn." Tsuna said relieved that they get to have a break.

After that they all took some well deserved rest until the day that they were going to attack.

_Back at the Merone Base, Next Day._

Shoichi was in the communication room trying to contact Byakuran after watching the recorded video. He was stressing out a lot, but then some of the stress disappeared when one of his assistance told him that they found the Vongola's HQ.

After they told him how they found it because of Glo Xinia, Shoichi pressed the button which calls everybody to attend to an important meeting. When "everybody" was there Shoichi started announcing how they will have an assassination squad to attack the Vongola Base. After choosing more than half of the people at the base, he set out to attack.

Sakura didn't go to the meeting because she thought it was going to be unimportant. While she was in her room reading again, she heard a lot of people leaving the base. She didn't give it any other thought and kept reading until she got a video chat from Byakuran.

Accepting it she waited for Byakuran to say something after he appeared on the screen. After waiting a while she looked up from behind her book, "Is there something you want Byakuran?"

Byakuran had a stern look on his face, "I want you to come back to Italy something important has come up and I need you here. I need you to come as quickly as you can."

"Whatever 'Boss'." After saying that Sakura got up to go tell Shoichi that she had to leave. After she told him and him agreeing she walked out of his lab, she went to where all of their planes were and got onto the one that was already prepared to leave, thanks to Shoichi.

After taking off, she headed back to Italy and more specifically the Millifiore Base.

When she finally got there, she walked straight to where his office was. When she walked in, she saw that he was eating his marshmallows again.

"What did you want Byakuran?" Sakura asked as she went to sit on the couch opposite of where he was sitting.

"I just missed you." Sakura glared at him when she saw the little twitch on his lip, telling her that he was lying.

"You don't have to lie."

"I just wanted to tell you that I need you to stay here because I'm afraid that you will get hurt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please keep reviewing, reading, and VOTING!**

**NOTE: THE REAL FUNERAL WREATHS WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MAYBE, PROBABLY, MAYBE NOT.**

**Bye-bi!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Real Funeral Wreaths

**Hey thank you guys for reviewing and voting, but I think I'll decide the pairing. PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD THAT YOU DON'T GET THE PAIRING YOU WANT! I'M VERY SORRY!**

**NOTE: BLUEBELL WAS NEVER IN THE STORY TO BEGIN WITH, SO IF I DON'T TALK ABOUT HER YOU'LL UNDERSTAND.**

**Results for the pairing**

**Squalo: 20**

**Byakuran: 11**

**Hibari: 10**

**Belphegor: 4**

**Gokudera: 4**

**Xanxus: 4**

**Mukuro: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Adult Lambo: 1**

**Dino: 1**

**I have taken out Fran and the others, I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to vote for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Byakuran had a stern look on his face, "I want you to come back to Italy something important has come up and I need you here. I need you to come as quickly as you can."_

_"Whatever 'Boss'." After saying that Sakura got up to go tell Shoichi that she had to leave. After she told him and him agreeing she walked out of his lab, she went to where all of their planes were and got onto the one that was already prepared to leave, thanks to Shoichi._

_"What did you want Byakuran?" Sakura asked as she went to sit on the couch opposite of where he was sitting._

_"I just missed you." Sakura glared at him when she saw the little twitch on his lip, telling her that he was lying._

_"You don't have to lie."_

_"I just wanted to tell you that I need you to stay here because I'm afraid that you will get hurt."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

The Real funeral Wreaths were all in their lounge except for the rain Guardian. None of them know who it is and they were all expecting to know today because "Byakura-sama" told them they would find out soon.

They heard the door open and when they all turned to look; they all did the hand sign to greet Byakuran.

"It's an honor for you to grace our presence Byakuran-sama." Kikyo said after putting his hand down.

"Well I just came here to introduce you all to the Rain Guardian." Byakuran replied with that irritating smile on his face. He turned around and went outside. When he came back he was dragging a pink headed girl with him.

"I would like you all to meet Haruno Sakura the Rain Guardian."

After they all finished the introductions, Byakuran made Sakura leave, so he could talk to the rest alone.

"I want all of you to keep her out of danger. I'm counting on all of you." Before any of them could reply Byakuran left to go chase after Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa-chaaaan!"

Sakura turned around and waited for Byakuran to catch up to her.

"What do you want now?"

Byakuran grabbed her hand, "I want you to spend the whoooole day with me."

"Wait Bya-!" before she could finish though Byakuran dragged her to wherever he wanted to go.

_With the Vongola after the Merone Base Invasion…._

"Ano Shoichi-kun since you guys watch over the whole town, have you seen a girl named Haruno Sakura?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh you mean Sakura-san. Yes well she is one of the Captains in the White Spell. She suddenly became a captain about two years ago. She made Glo Xinia, one of the old captains, lose his post."

"I see, so this is why they never found her." The Reborn hologram stated.

"What do you mean 'they' Reborn-san?" Shoichi asked, curious about Sakura.

"She is the daughter of the Ninth Vongola Boss."

"What? Sakura-chan/san is from the Vongola?" Spanner and Shoichi asked at the same time.

"You both know Sakura?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes she comes to bother me while I'm working." Shoichi said.

"And she comes to hang out sometimes." Spanner stated after Shoichi.

They both looked at each other, "Didn't she always hang out with Gamma and them?" they both asked each other at the same time. "Yeah she did."

"You mean that Sakura-sama hung out with that bastard?" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah, she was very fond of Nosaru, Tazaru, and Gamma actually." They both said at the same time.

"I see." Reborn said, "She always got along well with a lot of people, even the enemy."

Before any of them could say anything a Byakuran hologram appeared. "The full out attack in Italy and the raid on the Merone Base were a lot of fun."

"That voice!"

"It's Byakuran's!"

"It was really entertaining to watch Sho-chan try to fool me at the Merone Base."

"Y-you k-knew I was trying to…."

"Yep it was really obvious. It was a good plan to w=switch sides during the battle though. I never expected you to join the Vongola. I knew you'd be my enemy one day though. You've always disapproved of my actions Sho-chan." Byakuran said still smiling.

"You're wrong."

"Well do what you want. We'll see which one of us is right soon. You have curious tastes fro entrusting the fate of the world to the Vongola Tenth from ten years ago."

"Show respect to the boss you bastard!" Gokudera yelled, getting pissed off really fast.

"It hurts my pride that my second-in-command would betray me, so I figured we should have a proper match. A contest between the Vongola family, led be Sawada Tsunayoshi, and my Millefiore family. With the Tri-ni-set on the line of course."

"The Tri-ni-set Policy?" Tsuna asked/yelled.

"Are you sure that's the right choice Byakuran-san, you lost five of the seven Mare Rings. You wouldn't be able to win."

"Yeah…if those had been real." With that said Shoichi's and all of the other fake Mare Rings broke. "I kept another group hidden from you Sho-chan because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle a meeting. Since were enemies it's alright. Let me introduce you to them." After saying that a holographic screen appeared behind him and showed all of the Funeral Wreaths except for Sakura, whose box was blank.

"These are the real Millefiore Guardians."

"The Real Funeral Wreaths…?" Shoichi and Tsuna said with a scared/quivering voice.

The rest of the people just yelled out their own questions and/or things to say.

"They were chosen to help me make a new world."

"Then the ones we've been fighting," Tsuna started. "Were weaker than these guys?" Yamamoto finished for him.

"What's going on?" Gokudera yelled and all of them looked at Shoichi.

"I don't know who they are. There were Millefiroe members that I didn't know about!"

Byakuran giggled, "Allow me to explain, I chose these people for their loyalty and resolve, since the rings power is built on resolve. For instance," Zakuro showed up onto the screen and it played what he had down to show his loyalty, "This man demonstrated his resolve by destroying him lovely home."

The screen showed how Zakuro destroyed his homeland.

"That's like a scene out of hell." Reborn stated and then everybody voiced out their opinions. When the screen showed Zakuro taking a bath in the magma they all stated that he couldn't be human or it would be impossible.

"You should understand their extraordinary powers now. They have also been given 5000 soldiers and 100 chosen A-ranking soldiers. If you can defeat us you'll truly win and the Millefiore will surrender to the Vongola. We will be playing Choice, do you remember that game Sho-chan?"

"Choice?"

"We'll be playing that in real life."

"R-real life?"

"I'll give you all the details in ten days; we won't make a move before then, so sit back and relax."

"How are we supposed to relax when we just saw that monster?" Reborn asked after jumping in front of Byakuran.

Byakuran looked down at him, "You must be Reborn, the Arcobaleno. I'd love to talk to you, but time is almost up."

"Time? Reborn asked.

"The Merone base will disappear soon. To be more presise the Flame Ring Teleportation System will move it."

"It's been completed?" asked Spanner.

"Only for things this size. A lot of time and energy is required. Ja ne." with that said there was a bright light and then everything but the white machine and the Vongola were gone.

"Are you okay Boss?" Gokudera asked looking around.

"I'm alright. Is everybody else okay?" after everybody was alright Tsuna looked around and saw that they were only there. After Shoichi explained why and after he gave each of the guardians their Vongola boxes they all went back to the base, except for Shoichi and Spanner, who were going to work on hiding the machine.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter; it took a long time to write down all of the stuff that happened in the episode. Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reviewing and voting because in the next chapter I will tell you who Sakura will be with and the results.**

**Bye-bi!**


	13. Getting Beat Up, Understanding

**Hey! Thank you all for voting for the last time and I'm sorry for all of you who didn't get the pairing that you want. I don't want to show you guys the results because you will probably get mad at my choice.**

**Well the person Sakura will be with is…*drumroll*….Byakuran! I'm very sorry for all of you who voted for Squalo! I didn't want there to be another Squalo one and I don't know when Squalo will appear and be "important" in my story.**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto!

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"I would like you all to meet Haruno Sakura the Rain Guardian."_

_After they all finished the introductions, Byakuran made Sakura leave, so he could talk to the rest alone._

_"I want all of you to keep her out of danger. I'm counting on all of you." Before any of them could reply Byakuran left to go chase after Sakura._

_"Sakuraaaa-chaaaan!"_

_Sakura turned around and waited for Byakuran to catch up to her._

_"What do you want now?"_

_Byakuran grabbed her hand, "I want you to spend the whoooole day with me."_

_"Wait Bya-!"_

_"You should understand their extraordinary powers now. They have also been given 5000 soldiers and 100 chosen A-ranking soldiers. If you can defeat us you'll truly win and the Millefiore will surrender to the Vongola. We will be playing Choice, do you remember that game Sho-chan?"_

_"Choice?"_

_"We'll be playing that in real life."_

_"R-real life?"_

_"I'll give you all the details in ten days; we won't make a move before then, so sit back and relax."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

Sakura walked around the Millefiore base warily because of Byakuran. To be more specific Byakuran wanted her to do some very odd things with him, no nothing perverted. When she turned a corner she bumped into a rock hard chest.

She was about to yell at the person, but stopped dead cold when she saw '_who' _she actually bumped into. Standing right in front of her was Kikyo.

Kikyo looked down at Sakura with a smirk. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to where she knew Byakuran's office was located. "Byakuran-sama has asked all of his guardians to look for you Sakura."

Sakura was struggling and almost escaped, but Kikyo's grip got tighter when he felt that he was about to let her go.

"Let me go now! I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

"Byakuran-sama's words are absolute." Kikyo didn't listen to a word she said. When they finally make it to Byakuran's office. When Kikyo opened the door and threw Sakura in Sakura landed on her butt with an 'oomph.'

As Sakura was standing up, she was muttering to herself, "He didn't have to throw me in here. Sheesh!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan you came!"

"I was forced to come because," she pointed her finger at him, "Of you! I should leave or better yet I think I'll give you a punishment." Sakura slowly walked over to him and as she got closer a bat magically appeared in her hand.

"Now Sakura-chan you don't want to do anything you'll regret later."

Sakura kept smiling at him, "I'm not going to regret this one bit." And after finishing that sentence Sakura was right in front of Byakuran and outside you could hear the cries of a little girl; the little girl being Byakuran.

_With the Vongola, Tsuna's POV_

I finally told Kyoko-chan and Haru about what's been going on. All I have to do now is tell Xanxus we weren't able to find Sakura, but we were able to find out where she is. Now all I have to do is open my Box correctly.

There are only 2 more days until Choice and I'm worried about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, onii-san too. I wonder if they all finished training yet. Oh well I have to go tell Xanxus now, I wonder if he's going to kill me.

_End Tsuna's POV_

Tsuna just walked into the meeting room and he noticed that Reborn and Giannini were there talking about something. Reborn looked over at Tsuna and before he could say anything Reborn jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Why'd you do that Reborn?"

"You're supposed to be training."

"I know that, I just wanted to talk to Xanxus."

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Giannini asked.

"I want to talk to him about Sakura." Reborn looked down, "I see. Giannini can you send a video transmission to the Varia right away."

"Right away Reborn-san."

While Giannini was typing away on his computer Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei walked into the meeting room. After all of them came in Xanxus appeared on the screen drinking his red wine. He looked up at them and then looked away.

"Scum, is my sister with you?" Xanxus asked looking up at the screen again.

"Well you see, she's not here in Japan, but we do know where she might be."

"And where would she be?" Xanxus asked, his temper slowly rising.

"We think she is in the Millefiore Base in Italy."

Xanxus's glassed shattered, "And why would she be there?"

"We have intelligence that she became one of the captains for the Millefiore."

"She would never betray the Vongola!" Xanxus yelled out.

Reborn started talking before anything went wrong, "We didn't say that she betrayed the Vongola. I think that she did it for a reason. It was probably to protect something important to her."

"And what would that be?" Xanxus asked calming down.

Reborn stared at him with a smirk, "You of course."

Xanxus stared at Reborn confused, "Why would she want to protect me?"

All of the people in the room sighed, "Because you're her brother you stupid bastard!" Gokudera yelled at Xanxus.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't have to say it like that." Tsuna said, afraid of what Xanxus might do.

Xanxus stared at them with a blank face before closing his eyes, "Thank you for telling me. I have something important to do now." And before anybody could answer the screen went black.

Yamamoto had a smile on his face, "I think that went well."

* * *

**That's all for this chaoter. Thank you for reading, reviewing and voting.**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED FOR SQUALO!**

**Bye-bi!**


	14. Chapter 14: Choice Begins

**Hey there! Thank you to all who "approved" of the pairing. Even if you don't approve, I'll put as much of the pairing that you want, but the main one is ByakuranxSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Kikyo looked down at Sakura with a smirk. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to where she knew Byakuran's office was located. "Byakuran-sama has asked all of his guardians to look for you Sakura."_

_Sakura was struggling and almost escaped, but Kikyo's grip got tighter when he felt that he was about to let her go._

_"Let me go now! I don't want to be anywhere near him!"_

_"Byakuran-sama's words are absolute." Kikyo didn't listen to a word she said. When they finally make it to Byakuran's office. When Kikyo opened the door and threw Sakura in Sakura landed on her butt with an 'oomph.'_

_As Sakura was standing up, she was muttering to herself, "He didn't have to throw me in here. Sheesh!"_

_"Ah! Sakura-chan you came!"_

_"I was forced to come because," she pointed her finger at him, "Of you! I should leave or better yet I think I'll give you a punishment." Sakura slowly walked over to him and as she got closer a bat magically appeared in her hand._

_"Now Sakura-chan you don't want to do anything you'll regret later."_

_Sakura kept smiling at him, "I'm not going to regret this one bit." And after finishing that sentence Sakura was right in front of Byakuran and outside you could hear the cries of a little girl; the little girl being Byakuran._

_"Scum, is my sister with you?" Xanxus asked looking up at the screen again._

_"Well you see, she's not here in Japan, but we do know where she might be."_

_"And where would she be?" Xanxus asked, his temper slowly rising._

_"We think she is in the Millefiore Base in Italy."_

_Xanxus's glassed shattered, "And why would she be there?"_

_"We have intelligence that she became one of the captains for the Millefiore."_

_"She would never betray the Vongola!" Xanxus yelled out._

_Reborn started talking before anything went wrong, "We didn't say that she betrayed the Vongola. I think that she did it for a reason. It was probably to protect something important to her."_

_"And what would that be?" Xanxus asked calming down._

_Reborn stared at him with a smirk, "You of course."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

In the Millefiore Base in Italy, Sakura was happily eating the sundae that was sitting on the table in front of her. In the background you could hear groans and moans from a certain Boss, who had bruises covering him. If you looked more closely you could see that there was a lot of blood around him.

He slowly walked over to Sakura, "You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan."

"Well it's your fault, so it's not my problem."

"You almost killed me!"

"That's not true. Now can you please step away, you're going to get blood in my sundae." Instead of going away he just walked closer.

"I'll only go away if you at least heal me." Sakura sighed, but agreed to it nonetheless.

After cleaning all of the blood off of his body, with Sakura blushing the whole time, Sakura slowly, but securely wrapped the bandages around his wounds. When she was done she cleaned up the whole mess he made.

"Now please go away Byakuran."

Byakuran just started to lean more onto her, "No, I think I'm fine right here."

Sakura just sighed and she started to eat her ice cream again, not giving him any of her attention. Sakura brought a whole spoonful of ice cream in front of her face and before she put it in her mouth Byakuran bent over and ate it.

"That was my ice cream!"

"Well you have to share or do you want to get punished?" Byakuran asked with a scary look in his eyes.

"Whatever." After that Byakuran took the spoon from her and started to feed her with Sakura blushing the whole time.

_With the Varia_

"Boss where are you going?" Levi asked his boss who was about to walk out of the lounge.

Xanxus didn't look back at Levi, he was going to stay quiet, but decided to tell him anyway, "I'm going to the Millefiore Base."

"Why are you going there boss?"

"I'm going to get my sister back."

Levi blushed when he heard that, what he said next was really quiet, "Sakura-san?"

Xanxus walked out of the lounge and to where he knew Belphegor and Fran would be. He wanted them to go and find the Millefiore Base and make sure that Sakura was there.

_With the Vongola_

Choice was coming up soon, actually it was tomorrow! Well they were all ready anyway and they were sure they were going to win and bring everybody home safe. Well that was the main plan for Tsuna. Shoichi was already done with the base and Giannini put a silencer into the air bikes, so they wouldn't know where they were.

They were all ready, but they didn't know that their opponent would be deadly and one of them would be someone who wanted revenge.

_Next Day_

Tsuna and everybosy, except for Yamamoto and Hibari, were already at the shrine waiting for Byakuran to appear. When a hologram of him appeared and explained to them what they were supposed to do to go to the place where they'll play Choice.

Tsuna was getting worried because Hibari and Yamamoto weren't there yet. When they came they all activated the Vonogla boxes and they reach 10000000 flame voltage and Byakuran let them decide where they would be having their battle.

After they arrived at the fighting area, they all saw Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths behind him, but they didn't see Sakura there. Sakura was actually hiding behind Byakuran because he told her to stay out of sight.

"We finally get to meet in person Tsunayoshi-kun."

"There's Byakuran and the real Funeral Wreaths!" everyone had a scared or impassive look on their faces.

"We'll be fighting here." Byakuran stated with a smile on his face.

"Here?"

"Yes, don't you think it's a fine location?"

"We can't fight in a place with so many people." All of the people around Tsuna started agreeing, but then they all noticed that there was nobody in sight.

"We're the only people here."

"This is a battlefield made for Choice." Shoichi said answering everybody's unasked questions.

Sakura peeked out from behind Byakuran, but nobody seemed to see her, or so she thought. Hibari raised his tonfas impatient and when Kikyo saw he introduced himself.

"I'm Kikyo, the Cloud Funeral Wreath."

"Enough talking, let's start." Hibari said with a glare on his face.

"We can't do that Hibari-chan because this is Choice. We have to proceed to the next choice."

"It's a gyroroulette." Shoichi said.

"Place your hand with the ring on the side with the gears, like this." Byakuran placed his hand onto the gyroroulette. Tsuna slowly walked up to it and when he placed his hand onto it. After Byakuran said 'Choice' it spun and the people who were going to battle on the Vongola side were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Spanner, and Shoichi. The people fighting for the Millefiore were Daisy, Kikyo, Torikabuto, and Saru(Genkishi).

"I'm going to fight." Hubari stated raising his tonfas again.

"Wait Kyoya." Hibari and Tsuna turned around to see who spoke, "Sheesh, you're so hopeless."

"When did you get here Dino-san?" Tsuna asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I came during the warp, so I've been here this whole time." Tsuna had a shocked expression on his face, "Kyoya-kun if you follow the rules you could fight anyone you want to later."

"Alright."

Everybody looked back at Byakuran because he started talking again, "Now I'll tell you all about the Target rules."

"Target rules?" Tsuna asked.

"It's when each side has a person that will be the enemy's target." Shoichi told them.

"So the Target for the Vongola is Sho-chan and the Millefiore target is Daisy." Byakuran said with a smile on his face.

After everybody understood the rules and after the referees were introduced Kikyo started talking again about something other than the rules, "We can detect your presence even if you hide it very well."

After he said that Squalo came out from the base with a scowl on his face.

"Oh you came?" Yamamoto asked.

"You have a problem?" Tsuna looked a bit relieved, "Arigato."

"I snuck in here to crash the party." Tsuna sweat dropped at what he said.

"And you hologram Reborn, there is no non Tri-ni-set policy here, so you can come out now."

"Alright." With that Reborn walked out of the base and out into the open. "Now shouldn't you introduce us to the person that seems to be behind you?"

Byakuran suddenly had a scowl on his face, but then it disappeared right away, "what do you mean Reborn-san?"

"You shouldn't lie; she's standing right behind you."

Sakura looked up at Byakuran from behind and spoke quietly, so no one could hear her, except for Byakuran, "Byakuran do I come out?"

"No stay behind me."

"Alright." Sakura didn't say anything after that and waited for what Byakuran was going to do.

Tsuna looked shocked, but when he looked down he saw a pair of feet behind Byakuran, "I think you should come out now."

Sakura just looked up at Byakuran and when she saw him nod, she slowly walked out from behind him. When she was in full view she heard a lot of gasps, but she didn't look up at any of them.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing with them?" Squalo asked.

Sakura finally looked up and she noticed that Squalo had a relieved look on his face. Before she could say anything though, Byakuran said something after pulling Sakura to him, "She's here because she is my Rain Guardian."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing and thank you all for a reason that you can think of. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I had to take care of my sister who went to the hospital. Well good bye.**


	15. Chapter 15:Loved or Dissed?

**Hey there! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I thank all of the readers, even the ones who didn't like it. Also thank you Nikooru-sama, my sister is slowly getting better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Reborn walked out of the base and out into the open. "Now shouldn't you introduce us to the person that seems to be behind you?"_

_Byakuran suddenly had a scowl on his face, but then it disappeared right away, "what do you mean Reborn-san?"_

_"You shouldn't lie; she's standing right behind you."_

_Sakura looked up at Byakuran from behind and spoke quietly, so no one could hear her, except for Byakuran, "Byakuran do I come out?"_

_"No stay behind me."_

_"Alright." Sakura didn't say anything after that and waited for what Byakuran was going to do._

_Tsuna looked shocked, but when he looked down he saw a pair of feet behind Byakuran, "I think you should come out now."_

_Sakura just looked up at Byakuran and when she saw him nod, she slowly walked out from behind him. When she was in full view she heard a lot of gasps, but she didn't look up at any of them._

_"Sakura-chan what are you doing with them?" Squalo asked._

_Sakura finally looked up and she noticed that Squalo had a relieved look on his face. Before she could say anything though, Byakuran said something after pulling Sakura to him, "She's here because she is my Rain Guardian."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Why would she want to be with you?" Squalo yelled/asked.

"I think she likes me better than you!" Byakuran yelled back, there was a spark of lightning between them and most of them stepped back, so they wouldn't get hurt.

Before they could kill each other though Sakura stepped in between them after Byakuran let her go, "Please don't fight right now you guys." Then she turned to Byakuran, "You brought them here to play Choice right? Then why aren't you playing?"

Byakuran stared down at Sakura with a kind look in his eyes, "Alright," he looked up and faced everybody with Sakura in his arms again; "Let's begin now."

After the Cervello explained that the spectators would have their own place to watch the fight/game. After all of the spectators went into their family's booth they started the game.

In the Millefiore's booth Zakuro was standing in the background while Byakuran was sitting with Sakura in his lap. Zakuro watched as Sakura tried to get out of his grip and when he noticed that things started to get sexual, he left the room.

While Sakura was desperately trying to get out of Byakuran's grip, she didn't notice that the game was almost over and when she looked up at the screen, she jumped out of his grip and pointed to the screen.

"Byakuran it's almost over!" right after she said that Byakuran became intently focused on the game, he watched as "Sho-chan" tried to run away from Kikyo and how Tsuna was desperately trying to get there in time. He also noticed that when Sho-chan went down, so did Daisy. However, instead of being worried he just kept smiling.

"Ah! I still didn't die." Daisy whined, while everybody stared at him shocked.

"The winners of Choice are the Millefiore!" The Cervello girl who was next to Shoichi yelled out, ending the game.

Everybody was shocked, disappointed, or extremely happy. While Shoichi was telling the Vongola how it was his fault that Byakuran became this way and about the parallel worlds, Byakuran was still in the booth with Sakura.

Sakura stared at Byakuran straight in the eyes and then to their linked hands, "Byakuran would you please let go?"

Byakuran stayed silent before pulling her against his chest, "Sakura can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Promise to be honest?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Now what is it?"

"Sakura do you love me?" instead of answering right away Sakura stayed quiet, her eyes wide. "Sakura answer me."

Sakura looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze, "No I don't."

Byakuran grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb; he lifted her head up, so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "Why are you lying Sakura?"

"I'm not lying." And before she could get out of his grip, Byakuran pulled her face forward, making their lips meet.

Sakura stared wide eyed at Byakuran, whose eyes were closed. She tried to pull away, but she slowly gave into the kiss. Byakuran pulled her in closer to him; he opened his mouth and asked for entrance into hers.

Sakura obliged and they had a battle for dominance; Byakuran winning in the end. When the need for air came they both separated, both of them panting heavily. Byakuran started to nuzzle Sakura's neck.

"B-bya-ku-ran w-we have to go no-ow."

Byakuran slowly stepped away from her and then grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers, and led her outside. When the Vongola were in sight Sakura let go of Byakuran's hand, not wanting anyone to know that she had feelings for him.

Byakuran stopped before any of them could see them. He turned around and looked at Sakura with a confused expression. Sakura understood answered him, "I don't want Squalo knowing and telling my brother." Byakuran nodded and gave her a short peck on the lips.

When they came into sight, Byakuran's playful mood returned again, "It seems that you lost. I'll be taking all of the Vongola Rings now."

"Wait! The last time we played Choice in college and I won, you didn't pay so you said that you'd give me a handicap of naming any condition I want. I request a Choice rematch." Shoichi said from the floor, where he was laying down.

"I don't remember ever saying something like that. As the Millefiore Boss I formally decline."

Before anyone else could say something a voice was heard, "I object." They all turned to look where they heard the voice. "As the boss of the Millefiore Black Spell…."

"You're..."

"I hold half of the authority to decide." They all stared at Yuni with surprised or relieved faces.

"Damn you Yuni."

"Yuni-sama's speaking at her own will."

"Huh? She's the other Millefiore Boss?" Tsuna asked, or rather yelled.

"There are two bosses?" Ryohei asked confused.

"The Millefiore Family was created when the Gesso Family merged with the Giglio Nero Family." Fuuta said.

"The boss of the Gesso Family was Byakuran and the boss of the Giglio Nero Family was…" Dino continued.

"So it was you. You've grown Yuni."

"Hai, Reborn oji-sama."

"How do you know her Reborn? Who is she?"

"Shut up. Look at the necklace around her neck."

"It's an Arcobaleno Pacifier!" Tsuna looked at Yuni, "But she's not a baby!" Tsuna looked at the pacifier around her neck and saw that it was orange.

"Nice to meet you members of the Vongola Family," Yuni said with a smile on her face.

They all looked over when they heard Byakuran talking again, "Man, this was a surprise." Byakuran looked over to Yuni, "I see that you've recovered Yuni-chan."

They all looked at Yuni confused. Shoichi started explaining how Byakuran broke her soul and how she acted after that. They all commented on how horrible what he did was. Yuni looked at Byakuran and told him that she could travel to other worlds as well.

Byakuran looked at Yuni shocked, but before he could say anything Yuni started talking again, "As the boss of the Millefiore Black Spell, I approve of a rematch with the Vongola."

After Yuni showed how she made the pacifiers glow and after asking the Vongola to protect her, Byakuran told all of them to go get Yuni for him.

All of them, but Sakura went to go after Yuni. As the Vongola ran away to get to the Flame Ring Teleportation System, Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths chased after them.

Sakura stared at all of their backs, not wanting to deal with them, she turned away. She walked slowly to where another exit she found was located. After stepping through it she appeared near Namimori Middle.

Not looking back Sakura walked into the crowd and left.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Please keep reviewing and reading and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Bye-bi!**


	16. Chapter 16:The Confession

**Hello there my readers! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Well I don't have anything important to say, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto! If I did well, let's just say that Bluebell would die a horrible death and Sasuke will get raped!

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Sakura do you love me?" instead of answering right away Sakura stayed quiet, her eyes wide. "Sakura answer me."_

_Sakura looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze, "No I don't."_

_Byakuran grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb; he lifted her head up, so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "Why are you lying Sakura?"_

_"I'm not lying." And before she could get out of his grip, Byakuran pulled her face forward, making their lips meet._

_Sakura stared wide eyed at Byakuran, whose eyes were closed. She tried to pull away, but she slowly gave into the kiss. Byakuran pulled her in closer to him; he opened his mouth and asked for entrance into hers._

_Sakura obliged and they had a battle for dominance; Byakuran winning in the end. When the need for air came they both separated, both of them panting heavily. Byakuran started to nuzzle Sakura's neck._

_All of them, but Sakura went to go after Yuni. As the Vongola ran away to get to the Flame Ring Teleportation System, Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths chased after them._

_Sakura stared at all of their backs, not wanting to deal with them, she turned away. She walked slowly to where another exit she found was located. After stepping through it she appeared near Namimori Middle._

_Not looking back Sakura walked into the crowd and left._

_End Recap

* * *

_

As Sakura walked around in the Namimori Shopping District, she noticed that almost all of the shops were closed and there was no one in sight. "It was probably because of Byakuran's hologram." Sakura said out loud.

Sensing something near her Sakura stopped right away and when she knew where the person was she pointed a gun she had at the location, where she thought they were.

"Come out!" Sakura yelled. Slowly Gamma came out with his hands raised in an 'I Surrender.' Sakura lowered her gun and ran to him. She brought him into an embrace, "Thank goodness you're okay, I thought you were hurt."

After letting him go, Sakura looked around with a happy look on her face, "Is Nosaru and Tazaru with you?" Gamma chucled at her antics and signaled for Nosaru and Tazaru to come out.

Sakura ran over to Nosaru and glomped him, naking his face go into her "plump" chest, "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you Nosaru!"

Nosaru tried to push her away because he was quickly losing the air to breathe. Gamma tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she turned around to face him, "Is something wrong Gamma?" Sakura stared at Gamma with a confused expression when she saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"I think you should let go of Nosaru. You're suffocating him."

Sakura quickly let go of Nosaru and gasped when she saw that he was purple. She brought him into a hug again, but this time making sure that he could breathe.

"Sakura one-chan are you alright?" Nosaru asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked pretty depressed when you were walking down the road." Tazaru answered for Nosaru.

Sakura touched her face while she was shocked, "Really? I didn't feel depressed."

"Well whatever you say." Gamma said with a playful smirk on his face. After Sakura "playfully" punched his arm he asked her a question, "Sakura-chan have you seen Yuni-sama?"

Sakura looked down; feeling depressed about that subject, but instead of keeping quiet she answered them truthfully, "I think she'd with the Vongola right now. Byakuran wants her back since she got her emotions back."

"You saw Yuni-sama?" Gamma yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

Sakura pried Gamma's hands off, with the help of Nosaru, "Yes. I think I know where they might be hiding from Byakuran." Sakura looked at where the Flame Ring Teleportation System, they all followed her gaze, "It won't be long till Byakuran attacks again."

Sakura looked at them all with a serious face, "If you really want to see Yuni, I'll take you to where I think they'll be." Each of them nodded their heads and all of them had serious looks on their faces. Sakura smiled seeing how loyal they were to Yuni.

After making all of them go to a cake shop, that was somehow still open, and buying some cakes, Sakura led them to the abandoned factories where Tazaru and Nosaru fought Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna.

"This is where their hideout is?" Tazaru asked out loud looking around and remembering what happened here.

"Yes before I got kidnapped I remember Tsu-kun saying something about building an underground hideout."

Gamma looked at Sakura with a concerned look, "Why are you talking about your past all of a sudden?"

Sakura had a small smile on her face, "I just wanted to get things off of my chest." Sakura stopped right in front of where they were supposed to go down, "Well this is where I stop. The entrance is just down there."

Sakura was about to turn around, but Gamma's voice stopped her, "You aren't going down?"

Sakura put a smile on her face, but they all knew it was forced, "I'm a traitor. I wouldn't be accepted by them after what I did."

"What did you do that was wrong?" Gamma asked his voice slightly getting louder.

Sakura turned around with a serious look on her face. They all stared at Sakura shocked at what she said next, "I'm the daughter of the Ninth Vongola Boss and I joined the Millefiore Family. If I'm not a traitor what am I then?"

"Why would you want to join the Millefiore Family?" Gamma yelled at her. Sakura turned around and started to walk away from them. "Why won't you tell us Sakura?"

Sakura stopped walking, "If I told you, you'd think that I was just caring about myself." Sakura walked away not wanting to be around them anymore. Before she disappeared forever, she heard the sound of running feet behind her and they were getting closer by the minute.

"Sakura!" she thought she was just daydreaming. "Sakura!" she shook her head, trying to get the voice out of her head.

"Sakura!" someone grabbed her shoulder. That person turned her around and she stared into caring gray orbs.

"Squalo…kun."

"Sakura! Thank god I caught up to you! These weirdoes just came into the base telling us that you were acting weird. They said that you were talking about being a traitor."

Sakura turned away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze, "I am a traitor Squalo. I don't deserve to even be near you right now."

"Sakura look at me!" Sakura only turned so that she could see him over her shoulder, "Xanxus doesn't think you're a traitor! No one does! We all know how you got kidnapped by Byakuran, so it isn't your fault."

Sakura turned to Squalo with tears falling from her eyes, "I am a traitor because I love the enemy! You should just let me go, I'm not trustworthy any-" before she could finish though Squalo pulled Sakura to him and kissed her lovingly.

After breaking the kiss in need for air, Squalo panted out, "I love you Sakura. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you."

* * *

**Oooohh! What will happen next in my story? I'm putting up another voting session/poll, you all get to vote for who Sakura will actually be with. Should she be with Byakuran: playful with a dark side or should she be with Squalo: loudmouth, but is oh so sweet.**

**The decision is up to you!**

**Bye-bi!**


	17. Chapter 17 Finally Back?

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, it's just that my computer got this virus and it's pissing me off! Well thank you all for voting for the pairing! I'll give you one more chance before the real pairing is decided, so please keep voting!**

**Results for pairing**

**Squalo: 30**

**Byakuran: 2**

**Both: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn or Naruto.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Sakura! Thank god I caught up to you! These weirdoes just came into the base telling us that you were acting weird. They said that you were talking about being a traitor."_

_Sakura turned away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze, "I am a traitor Squalo. I don't deserve to even be near you right now."_

_"Sakura look at me!" Sakura only turned so that she could see him over her shoulder, "Xanxus doesn't think you're a traitor! No one does! We all know how you got kidnapped by Byakuran, so it isn't your fault."_

_Sakura turned to Squalo with tears falling from her eyes, "I am a traitor because I love the enemy! You should just let me go, I'm not trustworthy any-" before she could finish though Squalo pulled Sakura to him and kissed her lovingly._

_After breaking the kiss in need for air, Squalo panted out, "I love you Sakura. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Squalo, you shouldn't trust me anymore. You should just let me go."

"I would never let you go Sakura. Besides Xanxus would kill me if I didn't bring you back."

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest, "Fine I'll go back."

"Good, I would've dragged you back if you didn't." with that Squalo grabbed Sakura's hand and interlocked their fingers and led her back to the base.

When they both walked in everyone turned their heads to the two. Reborn walked up to Sakura, "It's good to have you back Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled weakly at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Reborn."

"There's no need to apologize."

They were all silent for a long time, making the air tense. They all waited for someone to say something and Squalo being Squalo broke the silence.

"VOI! Aren't you all supposed to be making a plan on what to do when Byakuran and his goons come back?"

"Ah, you're right. I have an idea, so if you'll excuse me." Reborn hopped off of the table and when he was at the door, he stopped, "Yuni come."

"Hai Reborn oji-sama." With that the two of them left the meeting room.

"Well I guess there's nothing to talk about now." Tsuna left followed by Yamamoto and a yelling Gokudera.

Sakura and Squalo were sitting down and facing each other. They were both very silent. Sakura feeling the awkwardness decided to ask a question that was plaguing her for two years, "So Squalo how's onii-chan?"

"He's still the same, throwing wine at my beautiful hair." Squalo groomed his hair whispering soft words to it.

"You're still weird Squalo." Sakura giggled, but stopped when Squalo gave her a glare. "Sorry."

"Do you want to talk to him, I have to report anyway."

"Yes please!" Sakura was latterly about to explode in her chair."

"Alright, just calm down a bit."

Sakura pouted, "I am calm."

"Hai hai." Squalo turned on the computer that was in front of him and h turned on a video chat which was connected to the Varia Base. After waiting a while Xanxus appeared on the big monitor that was on the wall.

Xanxus's eyes were closed, so he didn't know who was there, but he knew that Squalo was there, "What do you want trash?"

"Is that anyway to treat your little sister?"

Xanxus opened his eyes and he was surprised to see Sakura, who had a pout on her face.

"You're so mean onii-chan."

"Sakura….is that really you?" Xanxus asked with an astonished look on his face.

"Who else has pink hair?"

"The Cervello." Squalo said from behind Sakura.

"Shut up, you ruined the happy mood Squalo-kun!" They were about to start fighting again, but Xanxus stopped them both, "When did you start calling him –kun Sakura?"

Sakura looked really nervous for a second, "You see I just started calling him that now."

"And why is that?"

"It's because we," Squalo looked at her with a 'don't get me into this' look, "I sort of like him now."

"Really now?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes waiting for him to start yelling at her. "That's good as long as it's not someone like Levi." Everyone in the room shivered.

"That's just wrong Xanxus." Squalo said, still trying to get the image out of his head.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. I'm very sorry that it's shorter than all of the others; I just didn't want to spoil anything. Also I have to finish watching the anime.**

**KEEP VOTING!**

**Bye-bi!**


	18. Chapter 18:I'm Back!

**Hey there! I'M VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, I JUST HAD TESTING AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR AWHILE, but anyway I'M BACK! Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to update.**

**Here are the votes!**

**THE WINNER IS SQUALO WITH 2 VOTES! SECOND IS BYAKURAN WITH 5 VOTES! THIRD IS BOTH AND NEITHER WITH 2 VOTES!**

**Well thank you all for voting, now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto!

* * *

**

_Recap_

_When they both walked in everyone turned their heads to the two. Reborn walked up to Sakura, "It's good to have you back Sakura-sama."_

_Sakura smiled weakly at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Reborn."_

_"There's no need to apologize."_

_"Shut up, you ruined the happy mood Squalo-kun!" They were about to start fighting again, but Xanxus stopped them both, "When did you start calling him –kun Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked really nervous for a second, "You see I just started calling him that now."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"It's because we," Squalo looked at her with a 'don't get me into this' look, "I sort of like him now."_

_"Really now?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes waiting for him to start yelling at her. "That's good as long as it's not someone like Levi." Everyone in the room shivered._

_"That's just wrong Xanxus." Squalo said, still trying to get the image out of his head._

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Whatever just make sure she doesn't disappear again Squalo. I'm making you watch over her and if you fail you'll regret it."

"Xanxus! Don't be so mean to Squalo-kun!"

"Hai hai, now I have to go. I'll see you soon Sakura-chan."

"Bye aniki!" Sakura yelled before the screen went blank. Sakura looked over at Squalo, "So what do you want to do now Squalo-kun?"

"It doesn't matter, but we have to prepare for the battle with Byakuran and the Real Funeral Wreaths. We also have to watch after Yuni, what a hassle." Squalo said the last part in a mutter, so Sakura wouldn't hear him.

"I guess we should go see what everybody else is doing, but I really want to go check if Sho-chan is alright." She told herself. She looked up at Squalo because he was a head taller than her, "Can we go to the infirmary Squalo-kun?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to visit Sho-chan!"

"Che, whatever. Just don't take long okay."

"Why's that?"

"I don't like sharing you." Squalo muttered not wanting Sakura to hear, but she heard anyway, "Aww! That's so cute Squalo-kun. I didn't know you were so possessive."

Squalo looked away from Sakura with a blush on his face; it was darker than Sakura's hair! Sakura giggled at Squalo, while he was muttering things that Sakura couldn't understand Sakura took a hold of his hand. Squalo looked down at their conjoined hands.

Sakura tugged his arm, "Let's go now Squalo-kun." With that Sakura dragged Squalo all the way to the infirmary room that Shoichi was in, after asking Tsuna which room they put him in.

They both noticed that Shoichi was awake and looked over at them when they entered, "Sakura-san it's good to see that you're here, but aren't you with Byakuran-san?"

"It's a little complicated. Forget about me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sakura-san, nothing serious."

"But I think Kikyo did too much."

"It's alright as long as I'm still alive."

"If you're sure Sho-chan."

"I'm telling you that I'm alright."

"Fine, get better soon we have to go know. See you later Sho-chan."

"Good-bye Sakura-san." After Sakura and Squalo left they both walked over to the conference hall to see if anything happened, but on their way Squalo said that he had to go check on a few things first. Sakura agreed and went to the conference room first. When she walked in she noticed that Tsuna and all of them were already there looking at the monitor.

They all noticed that sxi lights came from the flame teleportation device before it blew up. Each of the lights went in different directions and before any of them could do anything the screen was covered with the word emergency and there was a blaring alarm.

"What's going on?" some of them yelled/asked.

"There's an intruder!" Giannini told them. They all ran to where the bangs were coming from and on their way they met Squalo there.

"Voi! What's happening?" before anyone could answer Squalo's question there was an explosion right behind him. They all turned around to see what it was and they saw Zakuro, the Real Storm Funeral Wreath.

"Idjit, I found you Yuni-sama," Zakuro noticed that Sakura was there as well, "It seems that I have found both of you." No one knew who Zakuro was talking about, but the only person who was actually right was Sakura.

_Before in the teleportation system_

_All the Funeral Wreaths, present, were bowing/kneeling in front of Byakuran listening to him talk about the Vongola's weakness. After finishing, he noticed that Sakura was nowhere in sight, "Do any of you know Sakura-chan is?"_

_They all had either a confused, bored, or impassive face, none of them answering the question._

_Byakuran smirked, "It seems that our Rain Guardian disappeared. I want all of you to go out and find her as well as Yuni. She'll probably be the Vongola, so I want Kikyo to retrieve her."_

"_As you wish Byakuran-sama." Kikyo replied.

* * *

_

**Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry if it's a little short I had to go to sleep cuz of school and stuff.**

**I just watch the Carnage Box thing and when I saw Blue Bell's I just thought, "This girl doesn't have any modesty." Don't you think that too?**

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Bye-bi!**


	19. Chapter 19:Kidnapped Again!

**Hey there! I'M VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY, IT'S JUST THAT I HAD A LOT OF STUFF TO DO AND I JUST HAD A CONCERT! PLEASE ACCEPT MY DEAREST APOLOGIES! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"What's going on?" some of them yelled/asked._

_"There's an intruder!" Giannini told them. They all ran to where the bangs were coming from and on their way they met Squalo there._

_"Voi! What's happening?" before anyone could answer Squalo's question there was an explosion right behind him. They all turned around to see what it was and they saw Zakuro, the Real Storm Funeral Wreath._

_"Idjit, I found you Yuni-sama," Zakuro noticed that Sakura was there as well, "It seems that I have found both of you."_

"_I want all of you to go out and find her as well as Yuni. She'll probably be the Vongola, so I want Kikyo to retrieve her."_

_"As you wish Byakuran-sama." Kikyo replied._

_End Recap_

* * *

"I'm here to take Yuni-sama back to Byakuran-sama." Zakuro stated the obvious.

"We won't let you do that!" Tsuna and the rest yelled, except for Sakura, Squalo, and Reborn.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both took out the Box Weapons, "If it's a fight you want, you'll get a fight!"

Squalo was in front of all of them and before any of them could attack Squalo turned around, "You guys are already under attack!"

They all stared at him with wide eyes, except for Sakura and Reborn of course. Then they all noticed the "invisible" flames coming from Zakuro.

"I'll take care of him, so all of you get out of here!" Squalo yelled out.

"We'll help you Squalo! You can't this guy alone!"

Squalo turned around to face them with an irritated look on his face, "I want to be alone so I can be all sneaky like and go all out! You're all in the way! So leave now!" Squalo then turned to Tsuna looking him straight in the eye, "You better make sure Sakura's safe before you're in a world of pain."

Tsuna had a determined look on his face as he nodded, but inside he was quivering like a chihuahua. Squalo turned back around to face Zakuro, "Now get out of here."

"Un." Then they all ran out of the hideout, Sakura more reluctant than the others. When they made it outside no one knew, not even Reborn, that someone more powerful was waiting for them outside.

When they ran out of the doorway they were attacked immediately from the sky. More attacks came and then the whole area was covered with dirt and smoke. While they were all coughing someone came down and grabbed Sakura, knocking her out in the process, and took her away.

No one knew what happened, but when the smoke cleared Tsuna and Reborn looked around to make sure that everyone was there. However, they all noticed that Sakura wasn't with there with them.

"Sakura!" they all started to look around for her, all trying to think what might have happened to her. Before they could get away from the area Reborn told them all to duck down. After they all did, there was a huge explosion from inside the hideout.

Before Tsuna could go rushing in to go see what happened Squalo radioed them from the headsets, all of them hearing what he was saying, "Go defeat Byakuran…go escape before he comes out."

"No we're coming to help you!" Yamamoto and Tsuna yelled.

"No!Just get out of here! Defeat Byakuran, that's your top priority!"

Before any of them could go rushing in, there was another big explosion. They all reluctantly left running to the place that Haru told them they could hide at.

_With Sakura_

Sakura slowly woke up and when she opened her eyes she looked up at the roof and when she turned on her side she saw a white haired man, in all white, sitting next to her on a chair. Realizing who it was, Sakura sat up and was about to run out of the room, but the man pushed back down and got on top of her on all fours.

He smiled cheekily at, while she stared at him in fear, "It's good to see you again Saku-chan." He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

Sakura turned her head away from him, not wanting to look into hypnotizing eyes, "What do you want with me Byakuran?"

He moved so that he was sitting by her side, "All I want is for you to be on my side Sakura-chan, like before."

"I can't Byakuran, I don't want to hurt my brother again." Sakura looked at him with a small blush dusting over her cheeks, "I still like you Byakuran-kun, but we can't be together." Sakura mumbled.

Byakuran scooted over to her and leaned in so that his mouth was right by her ear, "Hmm, are you sure you don't want to be with me Sa-Ku-Ra?" Byakuran asked, smirking when he felt her shiver.

Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. Byakuran just kept smirking, not moving from his position by her ear, "I knew you'd say that."

Then before Sakura could blink Byakuran's hand was over her eyes in a flash, "I'll make sure you'll change your mind." That was the last thing that Sakura heard before she fell unconscious once again.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it and please keep supporting me.**

**NOTE: PLEASE SUPPORT ALL THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN WHO ARE GOINGTHROUGH HARD TIMES RIGHT NOW. PLEASE DONATE AT LEAST SOME MONEY TO HELP THEM GET THROUGH IT.**

**Thank you…bye-bi!**


	20. Chapter 20:Under Complete Control

**Don't worry everybody the pairing will still be SqualoxSakura, but there may be some ByakuranxSakura. I'll try to make sure Sakura is epicly amazing in the next chapters.**

**Please help all the people in Japan by donating money even if it's just a dollar; please try to help them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn or Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

_He smiled cheekily at, while she stared at him in fear, "It's good to see you again Saku-chan." He opened his eyes and smirked at her._

_Sakura turned her head away from him, not wanting to look into hypnotizing eyes, "What do you want with me Byakuran?"_

_He moved so that he was sitting by her side, "All I want is for you to be on my side Sakura-chan, like before."_

_"I can't Byakuran, I don't want to hurt my brother again." Sakura looked at him with a small blush dusting over her cheeks._

_Byakuran scooted over to her and leaned in so that his mouth was right by her ear, "Hmm, are you sure you don't want to be with me Sa-Ku-Ra?" Byakuran asked, smirking when he felt her shiver._

_Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. Byakuran just kept smirking, not moving from his position by her ear, "I knew you'd say that."_

_Then before Sakura could blink Byakuran's hand was over her eyes in a flash, "I'll make sure you'll change your mind." That was the last thing that Sakura heard before she fell unconscious once again._

_End Recap_

* * *

Tsuna and the rest of them finally reached the Kawahira shop and Haru banged on the door calling out for the old lady that died 2 or 3 years ago. The one who opened the door wasn't the old lady, but her grandson. **(I don't remember if it was her grandson. If it's wrong please tell me so I can change it.)**

"The Kawahira-san you're looking for died a few years ago."

"That can't be." Haru mumbled.

"Now where do we go?" Tsuna asked no one in particular, panicking soon after.

Kawahira told them that they could hide inside the shop still. After all of them went in Reborn stated that he might be the enemy, so they should take him out before he takes them out.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Kawahira stated looking at Reborn, "One of the Funeral Wreaths is looking for you, are you sure you should attack me when I'm letting you hide in my store?"

They all looked at Kawahira in shock, except for Reborn who was looking at him with a suspicious look, all of them wondering how he knew about that.

Before any of them could ask him any questions Kawahira told them that he'd be going soon and to look after his shop. He went outside and used his Hell ring to make the street around his shop look crowded before Zakuro came.

After Kawahira made sure that Zakuro wasn't going to be coming back soon, he leaves to go on his "trip."

_With Byakuran_

Byakuran just got out of his "cocoon" and told all the Funeral Wreaths around him that Yuni and the Vongola were hiding in the Kawahira shop. After telling them that, he sent them off so that they could go get Yuni back.

Byakuran was back in his "hideout" and lying on the bed was a sleeping Sakura. Byakuran smirked over at her, he that when she woke up she wouldn't be disobeying him any time soon.

**A few hours later**

Byakuran was sitting at the edge of the bed that Sakura was sleeping on. He was gently brushing her vibrant hair. Byakuran noticed that Sakura was slowly waking up and when her eyes were fully opened, they weren't their normal vibrant emerald. They were void of any life and emotion.

Byakuran smirked, knowing that things were going according to his plan; soon they'll go out and fight with the Vongola.

_With the Vongola_

They safely got away from Kikyo and Torikabuto, who ran off because Torikabuto was severely injured. The Vongola were hiding in the place where Tsuna trained to fight the Varia.

Yuni was telling them that they had to fight with Byakuran in the morning or they'll never beat him. All of them were worried about facing Byakuran tomorrow, but Tsuna was more worried about Squalo and what he'll do if he finds out that Sakura got kidnapped by Byakuran, again.

Morning came and all of them were ready for a battle. Kyoko, Haru, and the kids stayed with Bianchi because they didn't want any of them to get hurt. They all got into the positions that they talked about yesterday. They were all waiting for Byakuran and the Real Funeral Wreaths to come.

_A few hours earlier_

Byakuran was told that Yuni got away and when he heard, he was enraged. He loked at the messenger with a terrifying glare.

"Tell Kikyo and Zakuro that we'll be going out tomorrow."

"Hai!" The messenger saluted, quivering in fear, trying to make sure "Byakuran-sama" didn't notice. With that he briskly walked out of the room as quickly as he could, so that he could escape Byakuran's terrifying glare.

Byakuran looked over at Sakura, who was sitting quietly on the bed, "Sakura-chan we'll be leaving soon why don't you change into more suitable clothing?"

"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura got up and walked away to get changed.

Once Byakuran was sure that Sakura was out of the room, he started to wickedly grin; "Now they won't be able to beat me, like they had a chance anyway. Bwahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter….just to make sure you all know the main pairing is SqualoxSakura, not ByakuranxSakura!**

**Please review!and DONATE!**

**Bye-bi!**


	21. Chapter 21:Fighting

**Hey there! Thank you all for waiting for me to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto!**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Tell Kikyo and Zakuro that we'll be going out tomorrow."_

_"Hai!" The messenger saluted, quivering in fear, trying to make sure "Byakuran-sama" didn't notice. With that he briskly walked out of the room as quickly as he could, so that he could escape Byakuran's terrifying glare._

_Byakuran looked over at Sakura, who was sitting quietly on the bed, "Sakura-chan we'll be leaving soon why don't you change into more suitable clothing?"_

_"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura got up and walked away to get changed._

_Once Byakuran was sure that Sakura was out of the room, he started to wickedly grin; "Now they won't be able to beat me, like they had a chance anyway. Bwahahahahahahaha!"_

_End Recap_

* * *

Byakuran was standing up in his office/lounge, waiting. Sakura came out with the Millefiore uniform on. Byakuran grabbed her hand gently with his, "It's time to go now Sakura-chan."

"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura said with an emotionless voice, letting him pull her with him to where they would be fighting the Vongola.

_With the Vongola, Tsuna's POV_

We were situated in each of our posts and we saw that Gokudera's group was already fighting. I was really worried about Gokudera, Lal Mirch, and Gamma.

End POV, with Gokudera's Team

Gokudera, Lal Mirch, and Gamma were shocked after seeing Zakuro's transformation, but they got over it quickly so that they could beat him.

After Gamma was knocked unconscious and then Lal gets defeated by Zakuro, Gokudera took out Uri and then used his Combio Forma on Zakuro holding him down, but the Zakuro escapes going after Gokudera.

When Zakuro was around a foot away from "killing" Gokudera, Gokudera shot a storm arrow at Zakuro causing the area to become burnt down. Zakuro's left arm was gone and when he noticed he started yelling. Gokudera was kneeling on the ground about to shoot Zakuro one last time so that he would die and when he did it didn't actually make contact with Zakuro because he dodged.

Kikyo arrived to where Rhyohei's group was going to ambush him, but without knowing he fell for their trap. Kikyo got hit, but he wasn't injured. Right after the smoke cleared away from Kikyo he opened his box animal/dinosaur. He watched as the Vongola fought against his Velociraptors.

Sakura was hovering in the air looking at Zakuro's match, she watched with cold calculating eyes, but she didn't go down to help him as ordered by Byakuran when they got to where they were supposed to wait for Ghost.

After watching the Varia come in, Sakura flew to where Kikyo was fighting the other Vongola, she watched with the same eyes, seeing if there was something that the others didn't see. As she kept looking at Kikyo's fight she noticed that there was a hostile presence, but she didn't do anything she just went back to report to Byakuran about what she found out.

"Thank you for telling me Sakura-chan, why don't you go help them defeat the Vongola, I'll send Ghost with you." Byakuran said with his closed eye smile.

"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura said before she went to go help Kikyo and Zakuro fight the Vongola and the Varia, with Ghost.

When she arrived Mukuro already showed himself and they already started fighting. When they arrived Sakura used her box animal and hit all of them, some dodging/deflecting and some getting hit.

They were all shocked when they looked up and saw that Sakura was the one who attacked them and they were more shocked to see that she didn't have on her happy go lucky face/expression.

"Sakura-chan is that you?" Xanxus asked with a socked expression.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review, I don't really care about flames anymore, so you guys can post those too if you feel like it. -_-**

**Thanks for reading and waiting for me to update, Bye-bi!**


	22. Chapter 22:Byakuran Comes

**Hey there! ^.^…uh….thank you all for being patient and um…..thank you all for reviewing and reading. Well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Sakura used her box animal and hit all of them, some dodging/deflecting and some getting hit._

_They were all shocked when they looked up and saw that Sakura was the one who attacked them and they were more shocked to see that she didn't have on her happy go lucky face/expression._

_"Sakura-chan is that you?" Xanxus asked with a socked expression._

_End Recap_

* * *

Sakura didn't reply to them, she just hovered in the air looking down at them with an expressionless face.

"Oi! Sakura why are you on Byakuran's side?" Xanxus yelled at Sakura.

"Urasai." Sakura replied back with monotone. She noticed that Bel was about to attack Ghost, so she moved a good distance from Ghost, knowing what would happen soon after.

While Sakura was getting away no one noticed, they only noticed Ghost and tried to figure out what he was since Bel's attack had no affect at all. Sakura watched as everyone tried to figure out what was happening and she watched as Levi's Box Weapon was destroyed as well as Zakuro disappearing after getting hit by Ghost.

While everybody was panicking she noticed a person coming in from the distance and when the person was close enough she noticed that it was Tsuna and she watched as Ghost was killed/sucked away by Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised.

Sakura then came back after Ghost was gone 'Che'. Sakura clicked her tongue in irritation. She then attacked them once again with her Box Weapon, hitting most of them since they were all tired. She was about to finish them off with her Bomba Ammonite, but was stopped when Byakuran grabbed her wrist, "I don't want you to fight anymore Sakura-chan." Byakuran said with a smile on his face.

Sakura reluctantly stopped her attack, "Hai Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran pulled Sakura to him, "That's a good girl." Byakuran dodged Xanxus's Dying Will Bullets that came at him while he was talking to Sakura.

"Oi scum, what do you think you're doing with Sakura?"

Byakuran just smiled at Xanxus, "Well she's mine, so it doesn't matter to you what I do to her." Byakuran said taunting both Xanxus and Squalo.

"VOI! She's mine you asshole!" Squalo yelled with a scowl on his face, but he had to dodge a bullet sent his way by his boss, "What the hell!"

"I thought I told you to make sure she was safe trash."

"Che I told Sawada to while I was fighting that Zakuro bastard." He looked over to Tsuna, but Tsuna ignored them and stared angrily at Byakuran who was smiled, without a care in the world, at them.

"Ne Sakura-chan, I'm going to show them that you belong to me." Byakuran said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb, to make her face him. He leaned forward and kissed her, it was gently but possessive. He looked over from the corner of his eye and saw that Squalo and Xanxus were seething mad. He looked forward again and noticed that Sakura's eyes were half lidded.

Byakuran broke the kiss after some time, smiling cheekily at everybody else, while Sakura was panting at his side with half lidded eyes.

"VOI! Sakura snap out of it!" Squalo yelled in disbelief. Sakura stayed at his side not hearing anything anymore, she just stared on with hollow eyes.

"Ne Sakura-chan why don't you go stand by Kikyo." Byakuran said as more of a statement than a question.

"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura said quietly, then descended to stand by Kikyo's side, "Kikyo I trust that you will protect Sakura-chan for me."

"Of course Byakuran-sama." Kikyo replied still very loyal to Byakuran.

With that Byakuran looked at Tsuna, "Well Tsunayoshi-kun, you have really odd tastes."

"Huh?"

"Xanxus and Mukuro were both trying to kill you and now you're letting them help you?"

"What are you talking about I don't work with them." Xanxus and Mukuro said at the same time, them they both attacked Byakuran. Xanxus with his Dying Will Bullet and Mukuro with his Hell Ring.

After the smoke cleared, Byakuran came out unscathed, "What's wrong those attacks were very weak. Is it because you all lost most of your energy because of Ghost?" Byakuran asked them while the smile still on his face.

Then Tsuna came and challenged Byakuran, appearing behind him right away then getting hit by Tsuna's quick attacks. Everybody was amazed at how fast Tsuna was going. They were more shocked though when Byakuran stopped Tsuna's punch with one finger. Tsuna was them blasted to the ground by Byauran's attack called White finger.

"Is that all you can do? I've only used one tenth of the flames that Ghost absorbed."

* * *

**Well that's it everyone, sorry that it's short, but it's longer than the last one.**

**Please review, I don't care about criticize it.**

**Ja ne! **


	23. Chapter 23:Tsuna Vs Byakuran Part 1

**Hey dere readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I bet you all want to not give me cookies T^T…. well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"VOI! Sakura snap out of it!" Squalo yelled in disbelief. Sakura stayed at his side not hearing anything anymore, she just stared on with hollow eyes._

_"Ne Sakura-chan why don't you go stand by Kikyo." Byakuran said as more of a statement than a question._

_"Hai Byakuran-sama." Sakura said quietly, then descended to stand by Kikyo's side, "Kikyo I trust that you will protect Sakura-chan for me."_

_"Of course Byakuran-sama." Kikyo replied still very loyal to Byakuran._

_Tsuna came and challenged Byakuran, appearing behind him right away then getting hit by Tsuna's quick attacks. Everybody was amazed at how fast Tsuna was going. They were more shocked though when Byakuran stopped Tsuna's punch with one finger. Tsuna was them blasted to the ground by Byauran's attack called White finger._

_"Is that all you can do? I've only used one tenth of the flames that Ghost absorbed."_

_End Recap_

* * *

Everybody was shocked at what they heard, "Flames absorbed by Ghost?"

"What are you talking about?"

Byakuran looked down at all of them, "You don't get it? All the flames that Ghost absorbed are all…" he glanced at his back as it started to glow, unknown to the people below, "All the flames are inside my body." After saying that, white 'wings' sprouted out from his back shocking all of them.

"He has all of the flames that Ghost absorbed?"

Kikyo stared at Byakuran with shock, 'So that's what happened to all of the flames. The flames absorbed by Ghost just went straight to Byakuran-sama, so that's what ghost's talent was.' Kikyo had an angry and confused face.

"I never heard of anyone taking flames from another person without making contact1" Dino yelled up at Byakuran, looking troubled.

"Hahahaha that's because Ghost was just another version of me from a parallel world." Byakuran replied back with a huge smile on his face.

"what?" Dino asks surprised.

"Another Byakuran?" Squalo yells out.

"From a parallel world…he brought that world's version of him here." Mukuro finished.

"I can't believe it." Gokudera said with everyone next to him all looking shocked.

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me or not. He had the ability to absorb flames, which is an ability that I lack. And he also had the great ability to share that flame energy with me. Well in the end, that ability would be considered mine."

They all started to talk about his wings next, Bel stating that they're most likely flames that are tightly packed together, making Byakuran explain that they are a symbol that he is greater than humans, like a god.

When they stated that he thought he was kami Kikyo stated, "Byakuran-sama is meant to be worshipped as a devil." Byakuran just smiled.

"It doesn't matter what you've become, the only thing that matters is that I'm going to defeat you." Tsuna said staring determinedly at him.

"That's the spirit. I came here to play, so you better entertain me Tsunayoshi-kun." They both lit their rings, both getting serious. Then Tsuna flew up to Byakuran and started to punch ho stomach with his flame covered gloves.

"That tickles Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran stated as his punches had no effect on him.

When Tsuna backed away from Byakuran, Byakuran took out his Box Animal and let the dragon fly to Tsuna, but Tsuna took out Natsu and used his Cambio Forma to block the dragon. When Byakuran sent the dragon again Tsuna used the Zero Point Breakthrough to freeze it, and then flew to Byakuran using Cambio Form Mode Attack, or Mittena di Vongola Primo. The Primo's gauntlet.

Byakuran stayed in the same place, not going to dodge and when Tsuna used Big Bang Axle Byakuran waited for the right moment before clapping, using White Applause, shocking everyone when it disappeared.

"Vonogla Box defeated." Tsuna looked at Byakuran with shock written all over his face. Then Byakuran punched Tsuna to the ground. He landed a little ways from him before sending a huge transparent hand, which was linked to Byakuran, to grab Tsuna. He started to squeeze his hand, crushing Tsuna.

While everyone was focused on the battle with Byakuran, Squalo glanced over to Sakura to see that she was next to Kikyo with the same expression as before looking like she was in a trance. Squalo glanced around and saw that everyone was focused on what was happening with Tsuna, so he started to walk over to Sakura all sneaky like. When he got to Sakura he noticed that Kikyo wasn't even near her anymore.

Squalo kneeled down, so that he was at her eye level. He grabbed both of her shoulders, "Oi Sakura snap out of it." He kept shaking her, but nothing was happening.

As Squalo was over there he didn't notice that Byakuran noticed him. When Byakuran looked over at Sakura he saw that Squalo was by her, still holding on the Tsuna he used his other hand and pointed it at Squalo, using White finger he got Squalo away from her.

Everyone looked over at why Byakuran did that and saw that Squalo was on the ground unconscious and that Sakura was sitting just in front of where he attack.

"Squalo hang on there!" Dino yelled at Squalo about to run over to him, but byakuran attacked him as well.

"Stay away from my Sakura-chan or you'll end up the same way as Squalo." Byakuran stated looking at everybody with a serious look.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry that I took so long to update.**

**Please review and stuff like that. I don't really care if you criticize me anymore, it actually helps.**

**Ja ne! ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24:Tsuna Vs Byakuran Part 2

**OHAYO MINNA-SAAAAAAAN! Thank you all for waiting for me to update! I finally have Microsoft word on my computer again XD! Well anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer" I don't own Reborn or Naruto, just the story!**

* * *

_Recap_

_Byakuran looked over at Sakura he saw that Squalo was by her, still holding onto Tsuna he used his other hand and pointed it at Squalo, using White finger, he got Squalo away from her._

_Everyone looked over at why Byakuran did that and saw that Squalo was on the ground unconscious and that Sakura was sitting just in front of where he attack._

_"Squalo hang on there!" Dino yelled at Squalo about to run over to him, but Byakuran attacked him as well._

_"Stay away from my Sakura-chan or you'll end up the same way as Squalo." Byakuran stated looking at everybody with a serious look._

_End Recap_

* * *

After he warned everyone not to go near Sakura, he turned his attention back to Tsuna. He started to squeexe his hand harder suffocating Tsuna more, then he started taunting him; "You're so powerless Tsunayoshi-kun. I could crush you just like that." Proving his point he started to crush Tsuna a bit more, making Tsuna cry out in pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto did as well.

"At this rate Sawada-dono will be…!" Basil said stating everyone's worries.

"Damn you Byakuran!" Ryohei said getting furious.

Tsuna then grabbed hold onto the edge of the hand trying to loosen its grip on him. 'I feel so weak.' He thought still trying to pull the hand off.

"I was expecting that you would put up more of a fight, but this is no fun." Byakuran taunted with his ever grin on his face. He then stated about how the rings flames are larger because of your resolve, "Your resolve to return your friends to the past must be really weak."

'No I'm not done yet! I'll defeat him and send everybody back to the past!' his ring started to light up with flames.

"Hmmm the pressure's a little higher, I'll follow suit." Then he started to light his ring too, letting out the same amount as Tsuna. As Tsuna added more flame pressure Byakuran did as well until their rings started to glow, causing Sky Flame barriers to form around them, and cause a ringing sound to be heard by everyone.

At Uni the same thing was happening to her Sky Pacifier as well. A barrier formed around her a carried her to where Tsuna and Byakuran were. When she got their all of their barriers were combining letting them have their own "battle field," where no one could interfere.

"Welcome Uni-chan." Byakuran greeted her when she came into their barrier.

"U-Uni… Stay away." Tsuna warned, still trying to escape.

"Sawada-san!"

"Well? Aren't you surprised? When the 7Ȃ Policy Sky Elements released incredible amounts of flames, they create this unique situation. Now we have a stage where the three of us won't be interrupted. A special stage for the Sky 7Ȃ policy and nothing else. Except that I no longer need Tsunayoshi-kun, so Uni-chan and I will be all alone very soon." Byakuran said, squeezing Tsuna right after.

"Sawada-san! Stop it Byakuran!"

"Hmmm, how can you tell me to stop now? Weren't you the one to who forced the Vongola people into risking their lives in protecting you? Even when you knew in the very beginning that they couldn't beat me. Your aimless escape only served to increase the number of victims. Could you be anymore selfish?"

"You just wanted to watch people as they moved at your beck and call. Isn't that the real reason why you tried to escape, Princess of the Arcobaleno?"

After Byakuran finished a light started to grow under Uni's cloak. Uni tried to hide it, but Byakuran already saw it, "What was that, what are you hiding?" he looked at her with curiosity.

"no, not yet." Uni said talking to the pacifiers under her cloak.

"Not yet?"

Then the pacifiers fell out of her cloak, on their own. Causing everyone to be shocked about them falling out and how that there was something sticking to them, each a piece of the person that had it. Until Reborn stated that the Arcobaleno were regenerating themselves, or being Reborn. Reborn also stated that the Sky Arcobaleno had the power to restore the other Arcobaleno from the verge of death.

After stating that everyone was either happy, shocked, or like Byakuran fascinated. Then Mukuro stated the real reason as to why Uni escaped and asked Tsuna to protect her, so that she could revive the other Arcobaleno.

Lal stated next that if the Arcobaleno were to be revived then the 7Ȃ policy would be in balance and they would join up with Tsuna and they would be able to defeat Byakuran.

Byakuran stated his problems if the Arcobaleno do come back, but the at least had an hour more before they fully regenerate, causing Uni to be surprised and for Byakuran to know that he was right. Byakuran then squeezed his hand all the way causing Tsuna's ribs to most likely crack and causing him to become unconscious.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada-san!"

Byakuran then looked over to Uni again, "You can bring back whoever you want and I still won't lose, but that would be a waste of time, right? Nobody can come inside this impenetrable barrier. You're mine now. You can scream and cry all you want. The arcobaleno aren't going to defeat me."

"That's right," everyone looked over to Reborn, "the Arcobaleno aren't going to defeat you. That job belongs to my student, Tsuna!"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Ja ne!**


	25. Chapter 25:Finally the End!

**Hey there readers! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for so long. If you like you can hit me all you want, but please not to hard! I'll cry a lot T^T!**

**So anyway thank you all for staying with this mean writer and for supporting me indirectly through my writer's block. So anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada-san!"_

_Byakuran then looked over to Uni again, "You can bring back whoever you want and I still won't lose, but that would be a waste of time, right? Nobody can come inside this impenetrable barrier. You're mine now. You can scream and cry all you want. The arcobaleno aren't going to defeat me."_

_"That's right," everyone looked over to Reborn, "the Arcobaleno aren't going to defeat you. That job belongs to my student, Tsuna!"_

_End Recap_

"Get up Tsuna!" Reborn yelled at Tsuna who was still on the ground. After making his speech to Tsuna everyone noticed that he started to get up.

"I won't let you take Uni! I'll protect her!" Tsuna said while his body shook uncontrollably.

"How can you protect her when you're shaking so much Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran taunted back at him.

Byakuran then started to tell Tsuna how unlucky he was because he had to become a mafia, even though he refused. He kept telling Tsuna how unlucky he was till this point right now.

"You're wrong! I'm not unlucky! I gained so much experience by doing all of the things that I did. And all of these things were very precious times in my life." Tsuna said finishing his speech to Byakuran. Right after Byakuran takes out his White dragon. Gokudera knowing that something bad was going to happened shot a Flame Arrow at the barrier, but it didn't budge.

_To Squalo and Sakura; Squalo's POV; before this stuff happened_

Groaning I tried to get up. Once I did, I looked around and noticed that the barrier around them has gotten bigger and that Uni is in there as well. After moving my gaze away I noticed that Sakura was a little ways off from me and was still staring blankly at nothing.

Dragging myself over to her I noticed that she was under a spell. I tried to figure out a way for her to snap out of it, so I slapped her cheeks softly at first, but it didn't work. I tried everything or so I thought.

I just stared at her seeing if she was injured in anyway, but my eyes kept wandering to her lips. I stopped myself and locked away, I wouldn't want to do anything to her when she's not herself, but something kept telling me that I had to. Following my gut I kissed her softly on the lips.

After kissing her she started to move, her eyes slowly opening, having that natural shine in them.

She yawned and rubbed her eye a little, "Squalo what's happening, "She looked around, "Where are we?"

She kept looking around, stopping when she spotted Tsuna, Byakuran, and Uni in the barrier, "why are they all in there? Why is Tsuna-kun hurt?" she asked me panicking when she saw that Byakuran took out his Box Animal.

To me it all happened really slowly. Sakura ran—she ran to the barrier. Somehow she got inside. No one seemed to notice that she was inside the barrier, except for him. What he saw next shocked him and everyone else, he couldn't believe that she would do that for someone—someone that he knew that could protect themselves.

_Regular POV_

Everyone stared shocked. Shocked at what just happened. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. He and everyone else never expected for this to happen.

Standing in front of him with the dragon through her chest was Sakura—Sakura the person who shouldn't even be in the barrier!

Before anyone could say anything, she fell to the ground, her vision quickly getting blurry. The last thing she heard was someone—someone screaming her name.

Everyone just stared at the body that wasn't moving, not breathing. Squalo quickly coming to his senses ran to the barrier, trying to get in. Trying to get to his Sakura!

It wouldn't budge! Still trying to get in, he noticed that everyone finally came back to their senses, all of them trying to get to Sakura as well, but the barrier still wouldn't budge!

Tsuna was furious, still staring at Sakura's body on the floor; he realized that all of this was Byakuran's fault! He looked at Byakuran, glaring hateful eyes at him and he was back in HDWM. All of a sudden, the Vongola Rings started to glow. Each of them showing an image of the entire First's wills.

After Giotto unleashed the real power of the rings, Tsuna fought with all his might.

Everyone outside finally made a small hole in the barrier. Everyone was saying how it wouldn't stay there long because the barrier was regenerating itself. The only person to go in was Gamma.

Gamma went straight to Uni, comforting her. Soon after they both vanished into thin air, leaving only their clothes and the Arcobaleno pacifiers. Everyone was shocked that both of them disappeared as well as the fact that Sakura was still on the ground not moving.

After Byakuran going mental and Tsuna beating him, with the help of the new Vongola Ring, Byakuran was defeated and the barrier disappeared.

When the barrier finally disappeared everyone either ran to Tsuna, Sakura, or to Uni and Gamma's clothes. Squalo and the rest of the Varia ran over to Sakura. Checking her over, they found out that it didn't hit her heart, but it was a few inches away. They were all relieved that she was not dead. Xanxus and Squalo were the most relieved. At the same time they both ordered Lussuria to heal her. He did so quickly, but Sakura still didn't get up.

They panicked, but when Reborn came over to check on them, he told them that she probably was just sleeping. They calmed down, but they were still worried. After the Arcobaleno came back and Xanxus shooting Kikyo in the head, the Varia headed back to Italy.

On their way back, Squalo never left Sakura's side, staying with her hoping that she would wake up soon.

_3 months later Squalo's POV_

After all the brats from the past left, the ones from this time came back, including the Decimo brat.

After the fight with Byakuran, Sakura still hasn't woken up yet, making me worry greatly. I visit her every day, when I don't have a mission to go on.

I was walking over to the room she was staying in and when I walked in I saw that she was moving. I rushed to her side, trying to get her to calm do. After she calmed down her eyes slowly opened, like the time when we were facing Byakuran.

"Squalo." She said in a hoarse voice. She tried to get up, but failed, so I helped her sit upright, "What happened? All I can remember is being stabbed the chest."

"The brats defeated Byakuran, but you got stabbed before they did. You've been in a coma ever since."

"Really? For how long?" she asked before coughing from talking too much. I gave her a glass of water, she drank it heartily.

When she was done with the water, I took the glass and left it on the drawer near her bedside, "You've been in a coma for three months."

"That's really long." She said smiling sheepishly at me.

I sighed laying my head on her lap, "Why are you smiling? I thought I lost you back there."

She giggled at me and started to rub my hair, "I'm sorry that I worried you, but it's okay now because I'm awake now and I'm going to get better soon, so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Okay? Now don't be said Squalo."

"You don't know how worried I was Sakura-chan," I sat up and stared at her straight in the eye, I leaned closer to her, "I love you with all my heart." I finished before kissing her.

She kissed back and when we broke away, she said the most important words to me.

"I love you too Squalo-kun." She said again before kissing me again.

* * *

**The End**

**Well that ending was super cheesy. I'm very sorry for making Squalo so OOC! Please forgive me!**

**I bet you're all happy that you don't have to wait for another chapter anymore! Be grateful that I finished Bwahahahahahahaha!**

**Well anyyywaaay that's all folks! Teehee!**


End file.
